Flashpoint: Second Chances II
by RangerLove
Summary: 5 months later following "Flashpoint: Second Chances" Jessica, Sam, and Jules are now a family in secret. Their secret may be hard to hide though. Drama awaits for them and for Team One soon. Starts from Run, Jamie, Run/AU
1. Run,Jamie,Run

It's been five months since incidents that fell upon Jessica and her family. Things got better knowing Sam's father and Curtis were going to be locked up in prison for attempted murder and numerous counts of false facts that ruined those people lives. A week after the trail Jessica was awarded with the Medal of Bravery for standing up in a hazardous circumstances. That was a proud moment in her life. Now she was back in school with her new fiance, Jayden. He bought the ring after the shooting. It was a silver band diamond ring. Everything was back to normal. Also Team One was cleared for duty but they were on probation. So today it was the weekend so Jessica came by the SRU with Natalie to see her parents. They found Jules working out with the team.

"Mom" Jessica yelled

Jules looked up to see Jessica and Natalie coming towards her. Jules gave her daughter a hug.

"Hi Jessica. Nice to see you again Natalie." Jules said

"Nice to see you too. It's been a while since everything." Natalie said

"Yeah I know what you mean. So is Sam around?"

"Yeah where's dad?" Jessica asked

Now that everything was out in the air Jessica started calling Sam her dad. It made it feel so right to everyone even Jessica and Sam.

"He's in the back getting something he'll be back." Jules replied

"So Jessica how are things in school?" Wordy asked

"Well things got better. I got even more popular with my new medal on me. I'm known as 'The Brave One' in school. All the meetings for graduation are going well. It's only a few months away. I already sent out my applications for college and I got a few back saying I'm accepted." Jessica said

"Really that's great!" Spike said

"Yeah Jayden got into the same schools as I have. So we won't be that far apart."

"Oh how's is your fiance?" Ed asked

Everyone started laughing at that comment. Jules gave Jessica a nudge to the arm. Jessica smiled.

"Yeah. Ha Ha Ha! Very funny! He's fine. You guys know we're not getting married now. We're getting married two years from now. Yet my friends are still fighting over who's who in the wedding." Jessica said

"It will come down sooner or later. We're all happy for the both of you." Greg said

"Thank you."

Sam came from behind and Jessica ran up to him and gave him a big hug

"Hello Dad." Jessica said

"Hello princess" Sam said

"Aw cute! Sam calls his girl 'princess'." Spike said

Everyone laughed at that and Sam just got a little bit annoyed by the that

"Yeah laugh it up" Sam said

"Hey don't laugh at him. It's true anyway." Jessica said

Sam smiled at Jessica and then looked at his sister

"Hey Natalie." Sam said

"Hey Sam. I came with Jessica to ask you if I could borrow the car? Job hunting is that okay?" Natalie asked

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you. You are the best. Sam is letting crash with him for a few months while I get settled here but I feel like I'm cramping his style."

Before she could finish Sam showed her off to see the headquarters. Jessica made a look at her mom to know Natalie almost blew there cover. So she took a chance to change the subject.

"So I'm going to get the rest of the stuff I have out my locker. I haven't been able to do that because of school." Jessica said

"Okay be quick." Jules said

Jessica ran off to the locker room to get the rest of her stuff.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica got the rest of her stuff out of the locker room. When she left the room she heard her dad and her aunt arguing in the hallway. She went behind the wall to hear what they were saying.

"The thing about cramping my style. Please watch what you say." Sam said

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked

"It could give the wrong impression."

"The wrong impression?"

"Yeah about Jules, that we're involved, which we're not because that could get me fired okay?"

"Okay so that is not her shampoo in the shower or her toothbrush in the sink?"

Sam just gave her a look which Natalie could tell that he was lying about him and Jules

"Can I have the car keys?" Natalie asked

Sam gave her the keys and she started to walk away but then turned around

"I had to use your pay pal account is that okay?"

"You did what?" Sam asked

"It was for my job interviews. I'll pay you back when I can."

"No you can keep them."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I want you out of my house by tonight in return."

Sam started to walk away when Natalie stopped him

"You can't be serious? I really need a place to stay." Natalie said

"You should have thought about that before using things that aren't yours?" Sam said

"You let Jessica stay over there?"

"There's a big difference. She's my daughter. Oh by the way since we're bringing Jessica into the conversation I kept hearing her complain about you and her friends keep bugging her about a wedding for her and Jayden. That has got to stop. She had told you guys before that it was going to be the next two or three years till they get married. Right now she needs to focus on graduating high school and going to college."

"Is that it Sam or is there something you're not saying. You know what I think you don't want her to get married at all because you would be losing her when you just got her back in your life."

Jessica was scared where this was going between her dad and aunt. How can this be such a big deal in any way?

"But you know what Sam she is going be leaving soon for college so that mean she's leaving anyway." Natalie finished

"I never said about me being upset about her getting married. I mean I wish they were older but I would never tear my daughter apart from the one she loves. I just think it's too young for them to take that step." Sam said

"But I guess having a baby at eighteen was not too young huh?"

Sam then her sister flabbergasting look. Never did he think his sister would say something like that.

"I had no idea she existed. If I did know yeah I would be a teenager with a kid but I would have taken care of her and Jules." Sam yelled

"Yet you never had the nerve to try to call Jules or track her down. If you did all the events from Jules giving Jessica up for adoption to Dad trying to kill her would not have happened." Natalie said

"Do you blame me for what happen to Jessica and Jules?"

Before she could answer Jessica came from behind the wall. Sam and Natalie saw her standing there with her stuff and now they felt like idiots for saying those things.

"I don't want to talk to either of you right now." Jessica cried

Jessica walked away from them crying. Sam then looked at her sister who was shocked along with him.

"You happy now? Be out of my house by tonight." Sam said

Sam walked away trying to think of way to fix all of this mess that happened in the hallway.

~Flashpoint~

By the time Natalie left for Sam's apartment to Sam trying to find his daughter in the base Jessica was already gone. Sam got back with the team and they approached him.

"What happened Sam? Jessica went to get her stuff and then she ran off crying!" Jules asked

"Natalie and I had a fight and then I kick her out of the apartment." Sam replied

"So that's all? Kicking her out of the apartment is not a long way to go to get her upset." Wordy said

"Yeah well it didn't really end there."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Ed asked

"Well it lead to Natalie saying how I caused all the events that happened to Jessica. She blames me for ruining her life and Jules' life. I also said to Natalie that I thought that Jessica being married at twenty was too young. She also said that having a baby at eighteen was not too young for me than my daughter getting married at twenty. I lost it after she said that. Jessica came out of hiding while hearing our conversation. She ran off after hearing all that."

"Oh my god. Sam you and Natalie have to fix this." Jules said

Before he could reply the alarm went off. Team One went off to stop an armed robbery. Although when it was over Sam would need to think of how to fix his relationship with his sister and his daughter.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica came by her dad's house to spend the night like usually. She parked her car and saw that her aunt's car was almost filled with her stuff. She was angry at the both of them for saying things like that about her and her family. She got out of the car and went into the building. When she got to Sam's apartment she heard her dad and aunt talking so she decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm an idiot and I want you to stay with me." Sam said

"Yeah I was an idiot too. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just so angry that I never got the chance to be part of Jessica's life for seventeen years. I mean yeah having a baby at eighteen while not knowing she existed made it more harder on you than me and everyone else." Natalie said

"I know. I didn't mean what I said about the wedding either. I'm happy for the both of them. I can't wait for Jayden to be my son-in-law. I just wished I had more time with her."

Jessica was teared up by what they were saying that she needed to be a part of the conversation. She knocked on the door and what for someone to answer. She saw her dad in front of and was ready to talk to her when she put her hand up to stop him. She walked in and sat down in front of her dad and aunt.

"Look I've been through a lot the past eighteen years. I've been parent less for seventeen years until I found mom and the rest of my family. I was under a lot of pressure trying to keep my school work, my job, and my family members intact. While I was handling everything I could tell how much pain you guys were in. You know how I know cause we were all in a lot of pain including me. Although no seems to hold in more than you dad and I think I know why it's because you don't want to admit how much you're hurting. Yet all that pain cause a big fight between you and aunt Natalie. If you talked about your feelings with past events or future things like graduation, college or the wedding than this fight would not have happened. So I'm sorry that things turned out the way they have but from now on you can't keep your feelings locked up from me or the rest of the family." Jessica said

Sam and Natalie just looked at the young girl in awe of what she said. It was a moment later then Sam and Natalie sat down next to her.

"Okay I won't keep my feelings locked up anymore. It's just I felt better dealing with my feelings alone than with anyone else but now that I have you I need to be honest with you while you get older and with everyone else." Sam said

"Yeah we didn't mean what we said it's just we're still not over how our dad wanted nothing to do with you and did everything he could so you weren't around. Although since he's gone we have to get over it and move on with our lives." Natalie said

"I know it's hard on both of you but like Dad said months ago he made his choice. We all make choices in life we regret but maybe we can learn from them and move on. Like my choice to marry Jayden in two or three years made an effect on you dad. Why didn't tell me you felt that way before?" Jessica said

"I wanted you to be happy and I'll always want you to be happy but it won't mean I won't have certain feelings towards it."

"Dad I will always love you no matter what. Neither Jayden and I want to go away after we get married. We'll always be near by in college or in the city. Also Aunt Natalie did you really think it's my dad's fault for ruining my life and mom's life?"

"Of course not. I know you told me the story of what happened but I was so angry that it just came out. I don't blame him. I love him and you."

"I love you too. So from now on we all talk about our feelings so we have no more outburst?"

"Deal" both of them said

All three of them shook each other's hands then made a group hug. Then Jessica's phone started to ring. The caller id said 'mom'. Jessica looked at her dad and left for her room to talk to her mom.

"So where were we again?" Sam asked

"I think it was me moving back in with you. It will be just a month tops." Natalie replied

"Okay because any longer than one of us has to learn how to cook or maybe we have Jessica do that. She's so good with cooking."

"I heard that." Jessica yelled from her room

Sam and Natalie laughed

"So you and Jules?" Natalie asked

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"Okay look it's not my place and whom am I to say it but the way I see it Sam is you got this amazing daughter, you got the mother of your child, and you got this job. But while you have your job you sneak around with Jules and Jessica being a secret family. That's not much of a five year plan. You have one life. What do you want?"

Then Natalie went off to be with her niece. Sam looked out the window to think over what she said. His family was his whole world but he needed this job too. He just hopes he can come up with what he wants in the near future before it's too late.

~Flashpoint~

Hi everyone. This is the squeal to "Flashpoint: Second Chances". I thought it made sense to make a squeal. Although to let everyone know I will be starting college so I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try to write this when I get free time on my hands. Love you guys. Bye.


	2. The Better Man Part 1

Inside her bathroom was Jessica knelling over the sink crying. She was just given some news that could effect her whole life and everyone around her. She got up and sat on the toilet and picked up her phone to call Jayden. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Then she heard him answer.

"Hello?" Jayden answered

"Jayden?" Jessica cried

"Babe what's wrong?"

Jessica just kept on crying and was out of breath to answer him

"Jayden I need to talk to you tonight but I don't want you to be mad at me." Jessica said

"Jess I could never bad mad at you and whatever is wrong we can fix it someway." Jayden said

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. How we're going to fix this somehow or someway. Can you come by SRU with Samantha?"

"Of course. I'll pick her up and meet you there. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Jessica hung up the phone and put it down on the counter and picked up a small object and put it in her pocket. She left the bathroom and grabbed her coat and went downstairs. She grabbed her keys and left the house to go to the SRU. She needed to tell her parents what was going on.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica went into the locker room but saw that the whole team was there so she stood back to hear what was going on. It looked like Wordy was upset with something and she didn't know what.

"I have parkinson." Wordy said

Then everyone went into a complete shock including Jessica. She knew something was wrong with Wordy but she didn't think it would be something like this. So she listened in more on the conversation.

"Just so you know Wordy's medication help keep his symptoms under control. It could be like that for years. So he's not going anywhere." Greg said

"Boss I'm a time bomb. A month, a year, or two years it doesn't matter. I'm not perfect and you guys need me to be. One day you guys will be in danger if I have a trimer. It's not worth the risk." Wordy said

"But Wordy which one of us is perfect? We're just people." Jules said

"I'm not perfect." Sam said

"I'm definitely not perfect either buddy." Spike said

Jessica came out of hiding and came down the stairs. Everyone turned around and saw her including Jules and Sam. She went up towards Wordy and hugged him.

"I'm so not perfect either." Jessica said

Jessica pulled out of the hug and smiled at Wordy while he was crying. Then she walked and stood next to her mom.

"We all have our things you know. Injuries, whatever it is, but we work it through." Jules said

"Wordy we're still better together than any other six people that you could find on the force." Ed said

"Eddie I'd go through any door with you but none of us can do this job forever. Anyway I've been thinking which I do sometimes. I've been looking at other departments maybe guns and gangs. Because Team One is going to be a tough act to follow." Wordy said

Ed started to walk towards his best friend

"How am I suppose to make it in here everyday without you Wordy?" Ed said

"This coming from the guy who broke into my locker." Wordy said

Everyone laughed but choked up at the same time.

"We always find a way through Eddie. Your just going to have to do your job twice as hard." Wordy said

Ed went up to hug his friend as well as everyone else. Then everyone went to debrief. It would be the last one for Wordy since he was leaving Team One. Before Sam and Jules went to meet up with the team they saw their daughter in a corner crying. They also saw Jayden and Samantha there too. They have no idea what was going on. Greg told them to talk to her to see what was wrong. So they went up to her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Jules asked

"I'm just sad that Wordy is leaving." Jessica said

"I know it's hard on you but you can still hangout with him and the girls like you usually do." Sam said

"Yeah there's nothing to worry about." Samantha said

"I know but I'm still sad and angry. How can he leave us especially now?"

"What do you mean 'especially now'?" Jayden asked

Jessica looked at everyone in shock. She had no idea was she was saying but it was too late now.

"Jessica what's going on?" Sam asked

She couldn't hide it anymore so she pulled out the small object in her pocket to show everyone. Before she could could say anything she froze for a second and then she fainted. Everyone ran towards her. Jules checked her pulse.

"Jessica? Honey please wake up! Her pulse is low and her breathing is shallow. She probably dehydrated." Jules said

"Doesn't make sense. Jessica can you open your eyes?" Sam asked

Jessica was just breathing very shallow but she was trying to speak but she couldn't. Jayden then picked up the small object. He went into complete shock as well as Samantha. It was a pregnancy test. It had the two clear blue lines as in 'positive' for being pregnant.

"Aunt Jules I don't think it's her fault for being dehydrated. I think it's more than that." Samantha said

Sam and Jules looked at the kids and saw the pregnancy test in Jayden's hand. Everyone then looked at Jayden. It looked like Sam and Jules wanted to kill him for getting their daughter pregnant.

"I swear I had no idea. This is news to me too." Jayden said

Sam then picked up Jessica and put her on his shoulders. Jules went to the gun cage and grabbed one of the SRU vehicle's keys. She ran back towards the group and looked at the kids.

"Look we can talk about this later but right now Sam and I are taking her to the hospital. Jayden and Samantha call your parents and have them meet us there. Also no one say anything to anyone about this for now. Have the team meet up with us later if they can." Jules said

Sam and Jules ran towards the doors that lead to the SRU vehicles. They put Jessica in the back seat while they got in the car and drove off with the sirens on. The team saw them from the window of the debriefing room. Jayden and Samantha stayed behind to get a call from their parents. What's going to happen to Jessica? Will everything be okay? This is one secret everyone will want to know.

To be continued...


	3. The Better Man Part 2

It has been countless hours since Jules and Sam got Jessica to the hospital. Jayden, Samantha, and their parents arrived an hour later while the team showed up after clearing out Wordy's locker. Sam, Jules, Jayden, and Samantha didn't tell anyone anything about what happened. They didn't knew if Jessica was pregnant or not but if they knew imagine what it would be like for everyone. No one knew anything. They were waiting in the waiting room until a doctor came in to confront the group of people.

"Family of Jessica Callaghan?" the doctor said

Jules and Sam got up and faced the doctor

"That's us." Sam said

"Well your daughter is stable. She was partly dehydrated so we got some fluids to her in time. Her breathing is under control but I want to keep her overnight to monitor her progress."

"Do you know why she was dehydrated?" Jules asked

"We're not sure but it could be that she not have been drinking enough fluids for the last week or so. Also the stress you guys have been telling me about can cause an amount of crying so much that maybe that could have caused her to be dehydrated. I'm going to need you guys to monitor her when she gets out for about a week or two so nothing changes."

"Can we see her?" Jayden asked

"Yeah in fact she asked for you, Officer Callaghan. She's in room 223."

Jules then went off to see her daughter while everyone else was talking to the doctor to see more of what they could do for Jessica.

~Flashpoint~

Jules went into the room and found her daughter lying on the hospital bed looking at the window. She sat down next to her and held her hand in relief. Jessica to her mother and her face was wet from all the tears she's been crying out. Her eyes were bright red. She hugged her mom tight.

"Sweetheart it's okay. Everything is fine." Jules said

Jessica pulled out of the hug and wipe her face. She looked at her mom with such a guilty look like she had done something wrong.

"Mom everything is not alright." Jessica said

"Of you are the doctor said-" Jules began but was stopped by Jessica

"Mom I had the doctor lie to you so I could get you in here alone."

"What do you mean? Why did you have the doctor lie for you?"

"So no one but you could know."

"Know what?"

Jessica grabbed the pregnancy test which the doctors took from Jayden when he got to the hospital. She held it in her hand while getting the truth of her back.

"Mom I'm pregnant." Jessica said

Jules looked at her daughter in shock

"Jessica you can't be pregnant. That's impossible. Those pregnancy tests are sometimes wrong." Jules said

"Yeah that's what I thought when I took it. However the doctor told me when he was examining me. He asked me all these questions that I couldn't answer because this was news to me." Jessica said

"Did the doctor say how long are you in your pregnancy?"

"I think he said I was about three weeks pregnant. I think that was around the time Dad had that fight with Aunt Natalie and I ran off to Jayden's."

"So you basically you guys did what you guys did when Lew died?"

"No mom neither of us planned it. We were talking about the fight that happened in the hallway and other school stuff. It lead to us making out and then that's when it happened."

Jules put her head in her hands and did not want to believe her daughter was having a baby at eighteen like she did. She got up and started to pace around the room. Then she looked at Jessica.

"Jessica you can't be having a baby at eighteen years old!" Jules yelled

"Mom don't you think I know that? Do you think I'm happy about this? Well I'm not. I'm scared." Jessica yelled back

"We need to tell everyone."

Jessica was about to jump out of the bed then she controlled herself

"No please don't!" Jessica said

"Jessica everyone needs to know even Jayden. It's his baby." Jules said

"Mom I can't. That's one of the reasons I got you in here because I want an abortion."

Jules stopped pacing and then looked at her daughter in shock

"An abortion?" Jules asked

"Yes. Mom I don't want to have a baby. I won't get it now but maybe I'll get it in three more weeks." Jessica said

Jules sat back down and couldn't believe her daughter was thinking of abortion

"I don't know Jessica. I just don't know. You can't just make a decision like that all by yourself. Also what will Jayden and everyone else think?" Jules asked

"Well that's why no one is going to know. Not Jayden, not Dad, not anyone will know. Just you and me." Jessica said

"How can you ask me to do you that?"

"Because I'm your daughter. I don't want to ruin anyone's life. I want Jayden and me to have careers before we have kids. I don't want you and Dad to be grandparents at a young age. I don't want anyone to judge us. I'm not ready to be a parent. I'm doing the right thing."

"No your not." someone said in the background

Jules and Jessica looked behind them and saw Jayden, Sam, Samantha, and Team One outside the room.

"How much did you guys here of this?" Jessica said

"Right up to the part where you wanted an abortion." Jayden said

"To the part where you didn't want to tell us." Sam said

"All the way down to you doing the right thing." Ed said

Everyone came in and sat beside Jessica bedside. Jayden being the one closest got to speak first.

"We're you really going to think having an abortion is the right thing to do?" Jayden asked

"Yeah I think so because we're too young, we don't have jobs, we don't have insurance, and we're heading off for college. So how are you and me going to raise a child?" Jessica asked

"We'll all be here to help every step of the way." Sam said

"Even us." Gabriella said (Jayden's mom)

"So you're not mad at us?"

"We'll we were surprised at you guys at first but then having her you say how you would save our son's future by not having his child made us forget about that. We want to be part of this." Donnie said (Jayden's dad)

"Us too." Wordy said

"You can count on me." Samantha said

"We'll help." Richard said

Jessica started crying while holding Jayden hand.

"How can I ask you guys to do this for me?" Jessica asked

Richard went beside his niece and took her hand

"Eighteen years ago I watched my sister give up the one most important thing to her. We all missed seventeen years of your life. We were not there for you then but we'll be here for you now. We're a family." Richard said

"We all are." Spike said

Jessica thought it over for a minute, looking at everyone, and taking in an account for what they said. Even though she was not ready to be a mother she was going to have the support from her parents, her boyfriend, his parents, the rest of her family, and from Team One. She looked at Jayden.

"You sure you want this child?" Jessica asked

Jayden looked at her and then took his hand placed it on her stomach. From the look in his eyes you could tell he want this baby.

"I'm sure. I want the three of us to be a family. I know we're too young but we're getting older every year." Jayden said

"Don't rub it in." Greg said

Eveyone laughed at the comment. Then Jessica made her decision.

"Okay. I'll keep it." Jessica said

Everyone was happy with Jessica's decision. Jessica hugged everyone one by one. It was nice knowing she wasn't going to be alone through all this. Everyone left the room except for Jules, Sam, and Jayden.

"I'm scared." Jessica said

"What are you most afraid of?" Jayden asked

"That it might hurt."

"It will but don't worry. We'll be here for you. What else do you want to know?" Jules said

"What if I don't love him/her?"

"You will in time." Sam said

They spent the whole time talking to Jessica about what to expect. Although they didn't have to worry that much. They had another nine months till the baby comes to be ready. It will be tough but rewarding in the near future.


	4. A Day in the Life

It's been a month since Wordy left SRU and that everyone found out that Jessica was pregnant. The news was even more surprising to Jessica's friends at school as well as the rest of the school. Gossip was good and some were bad but she didn't. Well at least for her family at least. She was having hard times trying to accept that she was going to be a mother at a young age. It didn't look like she had it in her like her mother didn't. What was she going to so? On Valentine's Day before school she spent the night at her father's house. She's looking at herself in the mirror looking at her small swellen stomach.

"This is so hard to believe. I can't believe this is happening. How am I going to be a good mother to you when I'm in college." Jessica asked

"You take it day by day." Sam said from behind

Jessica looked behind to find her father at her bedroom door.

"Yeah I guess I can but you're not like mad at me." Jessica said

"Why would I be mad. Well yeah I'm upset that you're young but you're so much responsible than any other teenager I know." Sam said

Jessica just put a tear down her cheek and Sam wiped it off.

"Dad I'm nineteen, months away from college, and Jayden and I don't have jobs to support a child." Jessica explained

"Not a lot people have jobs and some don't have insurance but what I do know is that they don't their sons or daughters up because they can't pay for your bills. Jessica what you don't realize is that you have this big family of cops and Jayden's family behind every step of the way." Sam replied

"I do know that but what if I'm not cut out for it like mom wasn't?"

"You're mom gave you up to have a great future. Her family didn't give her the support she needed so she hoped you would be better off."

Jessica put her hand on her stomach and Sam did the same thing.

"What if I want the same thing for him or her?" Jessica asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

Jessica was about to answer when Sam's phone rang and it said 'Jules' on it. Sam answered and talked outside Jessica room. Jessica put her shirt on and went to prepare for school. She would talk to her dad and maybe her mom later about this upcoming child that was going to impact this families life forever.

~Flashpoint~

Jayden and Jessica walked out of day in high school and went straight for their car. While on the way some teens were starting to whisper rumors about Jessica's pregnancy. This was so much for her and Jayden knew it. When they got in the car Jayden wanted to talk to her straight.

"Jessica they don't know what their talking about." Jayden said

Jessica looked at Jayden with sadness in her eyes

"You sure about that? I'm walking around with stupidity on my body." Jessica said

"Jess you're not stupid. We did this together. People are saying things about me but I don't care." Jayden said

"Are you the one who's pregnant?" Jessica asked in a snappy tone

"No but look you know I love you and I love our future child. We can work this out and our families will help out in any way they can."

"I love you too and our families."

"Jessica do you love the baby?"

"What?"

"Do you love the baby?"

Jessica looked down at her stomach and put her hand on her stomach. Rubbing all sides hoping to get some joy about the baby inside her.

"I love this baby. I love that he or she is living inside of me. I'm excited to feel it move in a matter of months. It just I don't think I can be a good mother for her." Jessica said

"What makes you say that?" Jayden asked

"Jayden we are both nineteen years old about to start our first year of college in September and we don't have jobs. We also don't have insurance. I'm also scared that Sam's dad or Curtis have people on the outside that will come after us."

"That won't happen because they are locked away for life and they would never send someone after us unless they want the death penalty. We can find jobs while in college and get insurance."

"I know. I just don't want to mess things up for us."

"This won't be a mess. You, me, and this baby we're a family now and we'll get married in the next two years."

Jessica hugged Jayden in joy and in relief

"Yeah we are a family." Jessica said

Jayden put a hand on Jessica's stomach and Jessica could tell he was in love with this baby. How would Jessica even think about giving away her baby after he has already bonded with it. Then Jessica phone rang and saw it say 'Mom' on it. She answered it.

"Hey mom." Jessica said

"Hey sweetie. Listen you're father and I are going to club to watch our new teammate preform some songs. Do you and Jayden want to come?" Jules asked

"Sure that sounds great. By the way what's the teammates name?"

"Raf. Well get ready and meet us there at 7:00PM."

"Okay we'll meet you there. Bye."

Jessica hung up the phone and told Jayden about the club night out with her parents and the other teammates. So they went to their homes and got ready and we're heading off to meet everyone.

~Flashpoint~

Entering the club they found Jessica's parents, Natalie, and Spike sitting at a table in the back. They went up and sat down with everyone.

"So how was school today." Jules asked

"Horrible and wonderful. My friends want to throw a baby shower for me at the house. However we would have to do on the last month of Summer cause we are going off our separate ways for college after that." Jessica replied

"Well that will be nice." Natalie said

"Yeah it would be." Jayden said

"So has the baby moved?" Spike asked

"No I think that comes around when I'm three to four months pregnant. I'm only a month pregnant."

Sam looked at his daughter in relief but he still wanted to know what he meant when she said if she could so the same thing for his grandchild.

"Jess listen about this morning-" Sam started to say

Jessica put her hand up to stop him.

"It's okay dad. We're cool." Jessica said

"We are?" Sam asked

"Yeah we'll figure it out someway."

Sam rubbed Jessica's head and laughed. Then Raf the new member of the team started to preform his song to the crowd. Jessica looked at her parents. They looked so madly in love with each other. It was bad though she still had to keep their relationship a secret. Then she looked at Jayden with a smile on her face. Putting her head on his shoulder knowing in comfort they were going to be okay with the baby coming. They would figure it out somehow as long as they were together with their families at their side.


	5. The Cost of Doing Business

Four months have gone in Jessica's pregnancy by and it was one month away from her high school graduation ceremony. She has already gotten accepted into one of the colleges she planned on going to and that was the Humber College Institute of Technology & Advanced Learning. Plus it won't be far way from her family so they can be there when she has the baby. Money will not be a problem either because not only will her parents pay for some of the college fees, but Jessica got multiple scholarships to help her with her books and stay there. Luck for her Jayden will share a suite room with her. For her high school graduation Jessica was asked to give a small speech because they were going to honor her for her work at SRU and for commitment to her education. However she could think about that later. Today was her OBGYN appointment with Jayden. This could be the day they find out the sex of the baby. Although Jessica was still in her room at Jule's house in bed. Her and her parents spent the night together for a huge hang out. Her being though made her so tired. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Jessica it's almost eleven o clock. Time to get up." Sam said

Sam came through the door and saw Jessica still in bed exhausted. So he came to her bed and shook her a little to get her up.

"Dad come on. Please five more minutes."Jessica said

"I would love to give you more time to sleep, but you have that OBGYN appointment with Jayden."

"Yeah I know. Okay I'm up."

Jessica tried to get up, but still felt a little sore from sleep on the wrong side. Sam helped her up out of bed.

"Sometimes being pregnant stinks." Jessica complained

"Yeah I know, but it will be over and then we'll have another addition to the family." Sam said

Jessica looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"I can't wait to see his or her face." Jessica said

"Me too. Now get ready because I'm making some eggs. Scrambled or fried?" Sam asked

"Scrambled."

Sam then went downstairs and left Jessica alone to let her get ready. She went towards her dresser and pick out a grey short sleeve top with blue jeans. As she got ready she made conversation to her child in her stomach.

"Well little one today is the day we find out if you're a boy or a girl. I don't really care what gender you are, but don't make a twin baby surprise on me. Everyone in my family is so happy that you are coming, including your father. I'm so excited to see your face. If there's one thing I do know than it's this. I love you so much. I will try my hardest to be a good mother to you and make sure you get the life you deserve in this family." Jessica said

When you was done getting dressed she felt something. She put her hand down her stomach and felt it again. It was moving. The baby was moving for the first time. This made Jessica cry so much. She needed to tell her parents. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! You're not going to believe-" Jessica started to say

When she saw her parents her face froze. She saw Greg downstairs with them. This was not good.

~Flashpoint~

Sam and Jessica sat on the stairs while Jules and Greg stood for this conversation. The secret was out and they thought they were screwed.

"I put my job on the line for you. The both of you and I gave him my word." Greg said

"Have you seen our performance slip. There hasn't been one moment-" Sam said

"It takes one moment! This whole team is still on probation. Every time we go out on a call it's put under a microscope. It's the priority of life!"

"Boss we know. We put the lives of the public ahead of our own and ahead of each others. It's not going to change. Plus Jessica is our child and she needs us." Jules said

"You want to know what the worst part is? I knew. I was hoping I was wrong, but I knew, and now my ass is on the line if this ever comes out."

Then Greg looked at Jessica

"Did you know about this?" Greg asked

"Yeah I knew but so far my parents are right. There has never been one moment where they put anyone's life at risk. I thought you talked to Dr. Toth about the responsibility Mom and Dad have for me." Jessica said

"I did but the relationship between them is suppose to be professional. He knows that he can't take you away from them. So he won't let their responsibility for you affect the investigation. However it doesn't mean you can be a family in secret. The whole team could disband because of this one reason."

"It's going to take more than my parents being together and us being a family to split the team up. They are taking responsibility for the team and for people's lives. Just like I'm doing the responsible thing by trying to be a grown woman before my baby comes."

"Well if you have done the responsible thing four months-"

Jessica then tackled Greg to the ground. Jules and Sam tried to get her off of their boss. Plus to make sure she wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Jessica! The baby! Please be careful!" Greg said in fear

"I know I screwed up but my parents are still are doing well on the team. Now for me trying to misplace the act I did I'm trying to learn how to be a great mother to my child. I'm trying to do that on my own." Jessica yelled

"Look I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, but as for what you're feeling now, you don't have to face your problems on your own."

Jessica released Greg and he got up. She put her hands in the air.

"Please help me up." Jessica asked

All three adults helped Jessica to her feet. Then she faced Greg.

"You're forgiven." Jessica said

Then all three cell phones start to ring at once. All three adults answer them. Greg was the one to hang up first.

"Gun call. 911 from a glen in the park. Team Four is already there." Greg said

"You guys go. I'll text you what happens after the appointment." Jessica said

"Okay" Jules said

"We will pick this up later though."

Her parents and Greg left to go make the call. Then Jessica went back up to get ready. She had an appointment to get to.

~Flashpoint~

There Jessica and Jayden were in one of the doctor's rooms waiting for someone to come. Jessica kept looking at the ceiling while holding Jayden's hand.

"If I said I was comfortable on this table, would they judge me?" Jessica asked

"I doubt that. So nervous?" Jayden asked

Jessica looked at Jayden.

"I'm so nervous." Jessica replied

"What think it will be?" Jayden asked

"I don't care what the gender will be."

"Yeah but if you had to pick one, what you pick. I picked a boy."

Jessica laughed

"Of course because boys will always want the boys. If I did have to choose then I would pick a girl." Jessica said

"Okay so you said girl and I said boy. Let's twenty-five dollars on it." Jayden said

"Alright you're on, but for the future, you're never making bets with our child until he or she is eighteen."

They shook hands and then saw the door open to see a female doctor come through with a file.

"Hello I'm Dr. Devonis. I'll be checking the baby and see how things are going. Are you the father?" Dr. Devonis asked

"Yes I am." Jayden replied

"Okay. So I'm guessing that this is your first child together?"

They both nodded

"The first ones are always best memories to share. Okay Jessica I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up for me." Dr. Devonis asked

Jessica lifted her shirt so her stomach could show. Then Dr. Devonis got out the Ultrasound machine and blue gel.

"I''m going to put this on your stomach. It might feel a little cold." Dr. Devonis said

Dr. Devonis squeezed some of the gel on her stomach. Jessica flinched a bit but got used to it. Then Dr. Devonis put the ultrasound wand on her stomach.

"Now just give me a second here." Dr. Devonis said

All three of them looked at the screen to wait for something to come.

"Ah now right here is your baby." Dr. Devonis said

Right there Jessica and Jayden saw the image of their child on the screen. It brought a tear in Jessica's eye. Then Dr. Devonis brought out a second wand.

"This is to check the baby's heart beat." Dr. Devonis said

Putting the wand on her stomach, checking every part of her stomach, she found a heartbeat. That was something you could never forget. The sound of your child's heart beat. Jessica squeezed Jayden's hand and put her face on his shoulder.

"That's a really strong heart beat. Now do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Devonis asked

Jessica looked at Jayden. He nodded. She looked back and nodded 'yes'.

"Do you want me to write it down?" Dr. Devonis asked

"Sure." Jessica replied

Dr. Devonis took out a small piece of paper and wrote down the gender of the baby. She gave it to Jessica for them to see.

"I'll give you two a minute. In the mean while I'll be making pictures of your first ultrasound for you two to take home." Dr. Devonis said

Dr. Devonis then walked out of the room. Jessica and Jayden looked at the piece of paper. Jessica started to open it up and then saw what gender it was. Jessica looked at Jayden.

"We'll deal with the bet later. Give me my cellphone." Jessica said

Jayden got the cellphone off the counter and while Jessica was texting to her family and friends she looked at Jayden."Do you know how much I love you? More than I can explain?" Jessica asked

Jayden looked at Jessica with tears in his eyes and nodded. They pulled into a long kiss. Jessica then went back towards her cellphone. It was time for the news to be heard.

~Flashpoint~

Outside of a boating dock Jules and Sam were walking back towards their SRU vehicle after taking down a kidnapping for revenge. Now it was time to figure out what to do about the boss knowing their little secret family they had going on.

"That was a good take down." Jules said

"Good talk." Sam said

"What are we going to do?"

Then Greg walked towards them from behind.

"That was good work today and again what did I expect from the 'Law Enforcement Professional Of The Year'." Greg said

Jules look at Sam now who was about to speak to Greg.

"So what happens now, boss?" Sam asked

"We go home and come back to work tomorrow." Greg said

Jules then knew that Greg was going to keep their relationship a secret. It was a relief for both of them. It will be for Jessica too when they get home.

"We're not going to let you down." Jules said

"I have faith and besides Jessica needs you two. Now more than ever." Greg said

"We know that. She's our life now." Sam said

Then everyone cellphones begin to vibrate. Even Spike, Ed, and Raf's phone started to buzz. Jules was the first to answer. What she brought tears to her eyes. However the text message did say to meet at Jules' house for a special photo group for the whole family. Everyone got together for that special news.

"We'll debrief tomorrow. Let's go." Greg said

Then everyone raced towards their vehicles and went towards Jules' house.

~Flashpoint~

Everyone was at Jules' house. Jules' family, Sam's sister and mother, Jayden's parents, and everyone who was or is on Team One. All them were sitting on separate couches with champagne in their hands. However Jessica had to have ginger ale because she was pregnant. Then she stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for coming for this wonderful news. Before I get to that I just want to say thank you to you all. I mean I thought that I wouldn't be able to be a mother to my child. Now before you say anything I'll tell you why." Jessica started

Everyone was till sitting waiting to hear what she had to say. Jayden, Samantha, and one of her cousins Morgan came closer for support for her.

"Nineteen years ago on a graduation night my mother and father were part of a crime that was suppose to be played. It never got the chance to work, but afterwords they had no idea what happened and never say each other again. Until seventeens years later when I came into the SRU for an internship. At first I knew who my mother was and she knew who I was too. Then months or a year later I found out who my father was, but at a great price. I felt proud of who they were, but then I faced a life and death situation. I knew I had to protect them and my family and friends. Never did I think that my father's father would be capable of wanting to destroy people's reputations and kill me so my dad would never find out the truth. Even if I did die that day I would have given anything to make sure my parents were safe from him and Curtis." Jessica said

Sam and Jules started to cry a bit. They got the support from Natalie, Sam's mother, and Richard.

"Now that I'm free to live without a gun pointing at me everyday I can focus on my life. Now that Jayden and I are graduating next month and heading towards Humber next fall I guess you can say that I was given another chance at life. I can spend the whole summer with my family and friends in peace. I can spend time with my cousins so we can hangout on the weekends. Spend time with Spike on Fridays, keep seeing Wordy's girls on Wednesdays, hang out with Clark and Dean on Tuesdays, heck I can be with everyone now." Jessica continued

Everyone started to laugh.

"But most importantly I can ready for my child to come soon. Now the reason I got scared of being a mother to her was because of all the things that happened in the past. I don't want my child to be in danger if Sam's father or Curtis have people on the outside to come after us. I don't want it face life and death situations like I did including you guys." Jessica said

Sam and Jules got up went towards their daughter.

"Sweetheart that's never going to happen. Their gone for good." Jules said

"Plus if they did come up with something like that we'll be ready. For now you and the baby are safe. You and Jayden need to focus on the baby now." Sam said

"I know that. I know that when I see Jayden so excited about being a father I thought to myself 'He would never let anything happen to it'." Jessica said

Donnie got up to speak.

"He loves it too much that he would jump in front of a bullet to protect it." Donnie said

"Let's not go that far yet." Ed said

Everyone laughed

"However now I do believe I can be a good mother to my child. I could never give it away because I'm it's mother and because-" Jessica started then stopped

Jessica looked down at her stomach and cried. She looked back at everyone.

"She's my daughter." Jessica finished

Everyone raised their glass and cheered for her and Jayden. Sam and Jules hugged their daughter proud of her for taking responsibility for their upcoming granddaughter. She showed the ultrasound pictures to everyone and made copies for Jessica's parents and Jayden's parents. Jessica then looked at Jayden.

"Oh that reminds me. You owe me twenty-five dollars." Jessica said

Jayden gave her the money. Everyone laughed. Samantha and Morgan got up and went towards Jessica.

"Well come on let's take the picture." Samantha said

"Yeah let's do it." Morgan said

Jessica nodded and went towards her SLR camera and put it on the tripod. Everyone got into their positions and waited. Jessica put the camera ten seconds and went towards everyone.

"Say 'It's a girl'." Jessica said

"It's a girl!" Everyone yelled

The picture took and it came out wonderful. Just like Jessica's future would be in a matter of months. It would be her family, Jayden, and her new daughter. For now it was time for a special event next month. High school graduation.


	6. High School Graduation

Today was the day for Jessica and Jayden's high school graduation ceremony. Both teens got ready at their houses and were going to meet at the school at noon. Jessica was getting ready at Jules' house in her room while everyone was waiting down stairs. She was glad that the color of her robe was green and not white like the boys were wearing white. She really didn't like wearing white clothes. Also she had to make a speech in front of what was looking to be two thousand people for her being honored as the first high school student to be part of SRU and for her commitment to her education. It was so hard to believe that this is where she would be 2 1/2 years later. Finding her parents, being part of a family, getting married to her fiance in two years, and being a mother to her upcoming daughter. She was excited to start college in September. She would also being expected the baby girl in December, like before the year was up. Jessica was getting her make-up done when she saw her mother come from behind.

"Do you need any help getting ready?" Jules asked

"No, I just have to put my make up and my robe on." Jessica replied

Jules turned away when Jessica had second thoughts on wanting help. She stopped Jules from leaving.

"Actually, yeah I do want help." Jessica said

Jules turned back and started to put some of her make up on. While doing her make up Jessica was starting to have some thoughts from when the first met at the SRU up until this very moment. She never thought her mother would be part of a hard working force known to Toronto. This has been quiet a journey they have been on. Working together, facing life and death situations, and finding out that Sam Braddock was Jessica's father. Jessica started to tear up, which messed up her make. Jules got her a tissue.

"Sweetheart are you okay?' Jules asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you think I let you down?" Jessica asked

"Oh my God, why would you think that? Of course not."

"I mean. Did you ever have any other dreams other than becoming a cop? I would hate it that you gave it up because you got pregnant with me."

"Well honey I didn't have any dreams."

Jessica then put a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Before I got pregnant with you I had nothing to think about for my future. After my mother died I was just in rock bottom. Nothing ever made sense to me after that. I was basically an anti social person after her death. Not even my own family could crack me out of my depression. I planned on graduating high school, but after that I would have not gone to college. Then getting pregnant with you gave me a wake up call. It made me think of my mom again. What she did for me and my family. I missed her so much. I felt like she was with my during my pregnancy. It made think like her and I finally grew out of my depression. I did what a real mother would and I made sure you got what you needed. Then after I gave you up I got serious with my life and joined the force like my father. So you can say that you are reason that I have this dream now. You, Sam, Jayden, and the rest downstairs are my dream. Soon my granddaughter will be my dream addition."

Jessica cried and hugged her mother. It was like the same they had when they first met two years ago.

"I love you, Mom" Jessica said

"I love you too, Jessica." Jules said

Jessica then felt a kick in her stomach from the baby. She put Jules hand on it and she felt it too.

"Come on. We have to fix your make up and get your robe on." Jules said

Jessica sat back down and Jules put on the last addition to her make up. Then she got up and went to her closet to get her graduation robe. Jessica slipped into it and Jules put the cap on her head. Then Jessica grabbed her speech papers and they ran downstairs. Everyone saw Jessica and Jules come down and Sam looked at Jessica in awe. Sam gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Sam said

"Thank you, Dad." Jessica thanked

Greg then got in the way and faced everyone.

"Well come on now. We all have a ceremony to catch." Greg said

Everyone laughed but he was right they did have to get to the ceremony at Jessica and Jayden's high school. They were going to have it in the auditorium which was in a separate building next to the school. Jessica grabbed Jayden's hand and they all headed of to the event.

~Flashpoint~

In the this huge auditorium there was about over three thousand people which include police officers, city members, families, friends, teachers, and almost one thousand and fifteen graduating students. Up on the stage were the major staff members of the school, valedictorian, salutatorian, chief of police, and Jessica. Jessica with her green robe was also wearing her Medal of Bravery and a black sash to notify her duties as a cop in the SRU. She saw Jayden in the third row and both of them waved at each other. Then she saw her family in the police force row and just smiled back at all of them in tears. Once the principal was done with his opening speech he was opening for Jessica to come up to the stand.

"Our next speaker not got the Medal of Bravery for standing up in a hazardous circumstances, but this person is also going to be awarded with the Governor General's Award in Visual and Media Arts. The winner of these awards is also the person who is the first high school student in this school to work with the SRU. She is going to be going of to Humber College Institute of Technology & Advanced Learning along with her fiance, Jayden. A young woman with a GPA of 3.5 average and has received multiple scholarships for media and visual arts. This is also a woman who thought that she wanted to run away to protect her family and friends so she could protect them and make a new life for herself. However she stuck to her guts and did what was right for not only for her family and friends, but for the city of Toronto. She stayed and fought those who harmed them. It's now my honor to present, Jessica Callaghan." Mr. Belkin said

Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered for Jessica. Jessica got up from her seat and went towards the principal. She shook his handed before heading towards the stand to see the whole audience in front of her. Having her speech on the bottom of the stand she looked at it for a second. Nervousness got the best of her for a minute then she began speaking.

"Well first off let me say congratulations to the class of 2011. We're all so proud to be graduating now. Some with honors, some with scholarships opportunities, and in my case a person with two awards, a wonderful family, a fabulous fiance, a great college, and upcoming daughter in December." Jessica started out

Some of the students started talking about that last part. So it was time for Jessica to head to the next part of the speech.

"Look some of you would be talking about my pregnancy behind my back, but before I get to that let me start from the beginning because I have to make this speech short, so everyone else could get their speeches done and the ceremony done. Unless I could talk all day and we can order some pizzas. Just kidding." Jessica joked

Everyone started laughing at Jessica's joke. If there was one thing Jessica can do it was to put a smile on people's faces. She looked at her family in the back who were laughing. Spike was cheering along with Wordy. Ed and Greg were holding up signs for Jessica. Raf had an air horn which went off. Jules and Sam were waving at their daughter on the stand. They were so proud of her. Even though they missed the first seventeen years of her life, she made out well. Now Jessica had to get back to the speech.

"Now let me start with my first day at the SRU. I was walking in with Greg Parker, sergeant, leader, and crisis negotiator of the team. I had an internship to shadow Jules Callaghan, second negotiator, sniper, and my mom. When I got there I hid the fact that I was her daughter. Later on my first job with her she looked at my bracelet and knew who I was. On the job I went to save Eagle Two and I got kidnapped and locked in the closet in the basement. She found me and I was so relieved to be alive and to see her right in front of me. We talked afterwords and hugged so long that we don't want it to stop. I found my mom after all those years and I was so happy to be with her. She adopted me back and I started to work along side her with her team. They didn't know I was her daughter until she got shot. The first one to accept who I was Sam Braddock. Former Special Forces officer, second sniper, and my dad. Then everyone else accepted me as part of the family. I never had a family before and I love them with all my heart." Jessica said

Her family smiled and waved at her in thanks to her comments. This was bringing tears in both their eyes and in Jessica's.

"Although I wish Lew was here to celebrate my graduation with me. He was killed on duty by a bonding mine. I miss him so much. I still wear the bracelet to know I think about him a lot." Jessica choked up

Everyone looked at their bracelets from their row and Jessica knew how much they missed him too, even Spike.

"Anyway later I found out about how my mom got pregnant with me. She was part of a crime taking place that didn't happen by the criminal. Both my parents were victims of Curtis' crime. He meant to hurt my mom, but he never got the chance to find her in time. Later Sam's dad finds out about what happened and payed everyone who knew about what happened to keep their mouths shut. It was a disgrace to my family and me. Then when I found out that Sam was my dad, I kept a secret for a while, not knowing it could get me killed later on. Then he found the results and then he found out about him being my dad. We both fought about it at first but that made our bond even more stronger in the days to come. A man name Dr. Toth came and made me take my test for the sake of the team. He literally dragged me from my meeting with my friends to go to the base. Then all my friends and family heard about my life story up to everyone hearing me confess story. I quit and then later on in that day my fiance, Jayden, propose to me, but before I could answer Curtis came and started shooting at my friends and me. I was shot in the shoulder. I felt what my mom was feeling that day she got shot. I felt all the pain going through me, I felt my life leaving my body." Jessica teared up

Jessica needed a minute to get her act up right. This was bringing so much back. She wished she could forget it all and move on, but she can't.

"However I knew I was going to be okay because I had this family that would never give up on me. I knew that the whole city of Toronto would care about someone like me, but they did. Everyone believed that I would pull through. Then I faced Sam's dad and Curtis one on one along with the team and took them down. They are now in jail for life. I have only pity for them but they do belong in jail for all the pain they did to so many people. Now we come to the big wow factor of the story. Me and my pregnancy." Jessica said

Again students started to make some whispering in the crowd. Jessica had probably had enough with this and it needed it to end for her, Jayden, her family, and most importantly her soon to be daughter's sake.

"I like to start off my saying that we all are human. We all make mistakes, however I'm not saying my child is a mistake, but you never know what could be coming around the corner at any minute. My dad and my aunt were arguing about me and my mom so I left for Jayden's and that's when this whole thing started. Neither of us planned it but it happened. Later I find out but before I could tell everyone I pass out and I was rushed to the hospital. I get my mother into my room and I tell her I wanted it terminated. That wasn't like me at first because of my faith. However I didn't want to ruin Jayden and my families lives. So when I was talking to my mom they heard everything and came in to talk me out of it. Jayden wanted this child so I gave it a chance, but this something new to everyone that you all are about to hear." Jessica said in shame

Everyone including Jayden was starting to get worried now. Everyone was wondering what was going on. All the audience saw the look on Jessica's face and saw that she was hurt and serious at the same time.

"I didn't even tell my family this until now. A week after I decided to not get an abortion, I thought about putting it up for adoption." Jessica confessed

Jules and Sam were shocked as well as everyone in their row. What was she thinking? Jayden then stood up in shock. Now this was bringing chaos to the place because then her friends in a different parts of the rows started to say random things. This had to stop. Jessica got her bullhorn from under the stand and set of the loud sound it does. Everyone blocked their ears and then the noise stopped. Jessica spoke through the bullhorn.

"Everyone quiet and listen. Let me finish my story and you will understand why I thought this way for a while. This is near the end so let me finish so we can all go home happy." Jessica yelled

Jessica put down the bullhorn and went back to the speech.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Now I still thought to myself I was not going to be a good mother. Even with my family, Jayden's family, and all of my friends helped out I kept thinking to myself that it was not going to be possible for me to be a mother. Not after everything I went through in the SRU and after being in foster care for seventeen years. I didn't want to put my daughter through any danger it could be in growing up. I would be responsible for her if anything happened to her. She is my daughter so I thought to myself that I needed to find her a home so she would be safe. However that all changed one night in dream I will never forget." Jessica said

Jessica stood away from the stand and stood in the middle of the stage so everyone could see her. She was going to demonstrate her dream by moving back and forth with her body.

"In my dream I was in a white bright place. Nothing around as far as I could see. Then I see someone coming so having my former cop's instants I turn around face and braced myself for anything that could happen. Then I see this little girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and I think to myself that maybe she was lost. So I ask 'Are you lost? Where is your mommy?' and then she said the one thing that brought me to tears and woke me up at the same time was 'Mommy'." Jessica cried

Everyone started to cry when she said that last bit. Jessica walked back to her stand so she could finish her speech.

"So that next day I still kept thinking what I can do what was right for her. Then I thought what about myself? What was the best thing for myself? Maybe it was the best thing for me and my baby to stay together. So I threw everything that said adoption and said to myself 'That is my girl I saw in that dream and I'm going to keep her.'. Later I see people giving me back feedback about everything this. It's not always normal to have a baby in any type of school or college you could go to. However I can't think about those people and their comments. I can't think about me for a while because it's not about you guys or myself. This is about my baby and I need to do what's best for her." Jessica said

Jessica was about to finish her final part of her speech when all of the sudden some random kid stands up and starts to clap for her about doing the right thing. That made everyone in the audience start to cheer for her. Jayden looked at Jessica and whispered 'Thank you' to her and she nodded. Jessica looked at her family who could not be any more proud of her for what she had just said in front of thousands of people. They were surprised she didn't say anything to them about the adoption idea but their glad it's out the window.

"Okay everyone I'm on my last part of the speech. So let me finish up so we can graduate. I would like to thank so many people in my life. For whom without them I would not be who I am today. Let me start with my friends. Marissa from the beginning of high school you used to bully me. But then after me saving you from a fatal decision we became best friends. I can count on you for anything. Then there is Kate who is always so protective of me but is always finds a way to be so drastically funny. Even when I made mistakes you seem to make them into positive outcomes. There is also Amy for standing up for me when I was getting dragged towards the SRU by Dr. Toth. Oh by the way I wanted to say sorry to her family if they are here because she almost got arrested for me. That would not have been good for the both of us." Jessica continued

Amy's parents stood up and waved to her and everyone laughed.

"I have so many friends that I can't name them all. Now on to my family I want to start with Ed Lane. The second leader of the team. He has been so protective of me like all of the guys on the team. I stood by him through thick and thin when he was shot. I mean he can manage getting shot while helping his wife have a baby at the same time. I admire his toughness. Now we go to Kevin Wordsworth or Wordy as we like to call him. He is just so funny and telling me story from his good old days. I would hang out with his daughter's for a girl's night out and we would have the time of our lives. He actually helped me get some baby cloths because he was an expert on having girls. There not a day where the team doesn't miss him. Michaelangelo Scarlatti or Spike as we call him is such a funny person to be around. He also helps me with up to date technology for my visual media work in my free time and when I used to be on the team. I love our Friday nights out on the town and doing our thing together. Raf Rousseau the newest member of the team. Still is coming along with everything there is to know. I know that he will make a great addition to the team. It's nice to see him sing at the local club on some nights. He even teaches me how to learn a few keys along with my mom. Greg Parker is like my second father. He showed me the ropes to working with the team. Everyday after school he would teach me real life cases. We really connected at times when the team didn't have successful missions. However you can't win them all. Then you have my fiance Jayden who has been with me for three years. He just opened my heart in a way that I didn't think a guy could. He's been with me think in thin. He was with me when I got shot and now he's here with me soon to be married and having a daughter. He's my one true soulmate. Now we come to the last two people in my family. We all have someone or some people to count on everyday. Those two are my parents. Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock saw something in me at the age of seventeen that I didn't see in myself and that is this. I am capable of having a family and I'm someone that deserves the love that I waited for in foster care. When I was alone I thought that no one wanted me because of my family background information. So I thought to myself maybe I was meant to be alone. Then grower older and seeing them on TV not knowing who they really were I found my birth certificate and saw my mother's name on it. It was like she was with me all along when I was watching her in action. So I made sure to get close to her and then I found my family again. Sam even loved me like a daughter before I figured out I was his. All this love around me makes me not feel isolated from all of you around. So I say this to all those around me today be glad to having your family and friends around you because they understand you and will never give up on you. We should never give up on each other because we are the future people who will be running the planet. We are but one body of people and one body of government that will make a difference in this world." Jessica said

Jessica looked at her bracelet from when she had growing up. It was a silver band with a compass on it.

"It's almost like a compass we always have to find our way through life. Because this compass also helped me find my way home. Thank you all." Jessica finished

Everyone got up and clapped for her and from the back her family was cheering. Air horns were going off and students were saying how awesome she was. Jayden blew her a kiss and Jessica did the same to him. Jessica then walked back to her seat and wait for the next person to speak.

~Flashpoint~

"Jessica Callaghan" Mr. Belkin said

Jessica walked over to him to receive her diploma. She grabbed it with her right hand and shook her left hand with her principal. She then walked back to her seat so the rest could get their diplomas. Then when it seemed like forever. Everyone was asked to stand.

"Students please move your tassels from right to left." Mr. Belkin asked

The students did just that including Jessica and Jayden.

"Ladies and gentleman I now present to you the class of 2011!" Mr. Belkin cheered

Jessica threw her cap up into the air as well as ever other student did. Everyone cheered in joy that all of the kids graduated high school. Jessica ran down to Jayden and hugged him so tight.

"I love you so much!" Jessica confessed

"I love you too!" Jayden said in return

Jessica and Jayden then kissed for a along as they could. Jayden then put his hand on Jessica's stomach and felt it move. Their soon to be daughter was moving and it made them so happy. Then they ran towards both of their families in the back. Jayden hugged his parents and Jessica went towards her as well. She hugged both of them so tight. Jules and Sam in tears. Their daughter had been through so much and now she made it through high school.

"You did it!" Jules cried

"You graduated and you earned it." Sam said

"I earned more than I could ever hope for!" Jessica cried

Jessica was then congratulated with her whole family. She could not believe she came this far in her life. She had two huge families whom she loved with all her heart and soon she would be in college with her fiance and soon to be daughter. Now that her past was behind her and that she graduate high school she had her whole life ahead of her. She was not going to waste one single of it


	7. A New Life

Jessica was now a high school graduate and six months pregnant. She would be leaving for college in a matter of weeks. So she has been packing at both her parents house to have it sent towards campus where her and Jayden have a suite room together for them. Before she leaves though her friends are throwing an early baby shower for her. It was only going to be her friends because she was not going to see them until winter break or after the baby comes. However today she was getting ready for Donna's wedding. She loved weddings so much, especially when her best friend is the one getting married and asked her to help Ed to walk her down the aisle. It was difficult however to get into a dress because she was so big now. Her stomach was large and her feet were swollen for her to go to a size ten. Jules came in the room seeing getting ready. She saw her mom come in the room.

"I hate being this big." Jessica complained

Jules laughed as she came to help her daughter get into the dress. The dress was a black strapless with a red ribbon on it . It also had a red rose near the ribbon.

"It's not always what it turns out to be. However it will get better when the baby comes." Jules said

"Yeah I can't wait to see her face." Jessica said

Jules zipped up the dress and turned towards her daughter.

"Now you know you can call me at work if something happens there." Jules said

"Yeah I do, but it really stinks that you and Dad can't come for the wedding." Jessica said

"Me too, but duty calls and we have to keep the peace."

"I know, but I'm a little bit nervous walking down the aisle to help Ed give away Donna. I've never done that before."

"You'll do fine. I thought you would love to give someone away at a wedding? You love weddings."

"I do, but sometimes it makes me think you and Dad won't get the chance to do that because of your job."

Jules looked down knowing that she would be right about that. They were still having a love affair while trying to be a family in secret. Only Greg knew this was happening. They would get into so much trouble if they were exposed. Mainly Greg would get fired and either Sam or Jules would switch teams. When Jules was about to answer her cellphone went off.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Have fun today." Jules said

"Thank you. Bye Mom." Jessica said

Jules waved bye and left for work. Jessica went back towards her necklace rack and got her golden cross to wear with her dress. Now all she had to do was get her make up on and then Ed would be hear to pick up her. Minutes later after she got her makeup on Jessica heard the horn hunk outside which meant Ed was outside waiting outside. So Jessica grabbed her purse and ran out to get to the wedding.

~Flashpoint~

Ed was driving the car while Jessica was in the passenger seat and Donna was in the back seat. Jessica called Jayden earlier to meet him there at the wedding in the park.

"Who else was going to give me away? My dad's gone and my sister's over seas. Hank loved the idea of having you both giving me away." Donna said

"Absolutely I mean we're family." Ed said

"Remind me again who's Hank?" Jessica joked

Everyone laughed at the comment Jessica said. Then Donna then stared into a deep gaze. It didn't go past Ed and Jessica.

"What's going on?" Ed asked

"I don't know." Donna said

"Oh come on. Tell us." Jessica said

"So you guys know that I was a beat cop for eight years. Vice for ten and SRU for two now. I met Hank and I started to wondering. Is this all I am?" Donna asked

"Of course not, Donna." Jessica said

"You're one of the best cops we've ever served with." Ed said

"How many cops get married?" Donna asked

"I don't know. Some of them?" Ed said

"Maybe all of them?" Jessica said

"You can't do it alone." Ed said

"Okay, but how many stay married?" Donna asked

"Well Ed and Wordy are still married." Jessica said

"Any other cops you know are still married?" Donna asked

Neither Ed or Jessica responded to that question. They had no clue.

"Why is that? Is it the hours? The people their choosing to marry? Maybe the job just changes you. I know I was a different person before I became a cop." Donna asked

"Where are you going with this?" Ed asked

"After my honeymoon I'm going to take my package. Early retirement." Donna said

That was a big shocker for both Ed and Jessica. There was no way that Donna could quit Team Three. It was her whole life. However now that she was getting married it's was going to be the beginning of a new life for her.

~Flashpoint~

Now that they pulled up to the park where the wedding was Jessica could see Jayden at the entrance waiting for her. Ed pulled the car up and Jessica was trying to get out of the car, but she needed help from Jayden. Jayden came up and pulled her down from her seat.

"Remind me to go on a diet and exercise after we have the baby." Jessica said

Jayden laughed and pulled Jessica into a hug. They kissed quick and Jessica pulled back.

"So did you get the seats with Ed and Sophie?" Jessica asked

"Yeah I did. So you will be giving Donna away with Ed?" Jayden asked

"Yup. So go to our seats and we'll meet you there."

Jayden went back to the seats. Jessica, Ed, and Donna went towards the center of the park where the ceremony was taking place. Everyone who was there was there. Team Three and families from Hank and Donna's sides were there. Jessica could see Jayden sitting with Sophie. The three of them walked towards the isle and came towards a stop. All of the people there turned around to see the three of them at the end of the isle ready to come down.

"You can still change your mind." Ed said

The three of them started to walk down the isle together.

"I asked him remember." Donna said

"I think Ed meant about leaving the force." Jessica said

"Oh my god. Both of you shut up and give me away." Donna said

Jessica and Ed laughed while they gave Donna away to Hank at the end of the isle. Both of them went to their seats with their loved ones. Jessica loved weddings. While watching Donna's wedding she thought about the wedding she and Jayden would have in a year or two. It would make it better since she would have her whole family and friends there. Also their daughter would be there as well which would make it all the more special. Jessica held on to Jayden's throughout the whole ceremony.

"It's my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hank Gerald." the priest announced

Everyone clapped for the newly wed couple. Then they heard some people fighting near the wedding.

"Help someone please. Somebody please help me." the guy kept shouting

Ed remember something in the back of his mind. He thought of this as something more than what it is. Jessica say the look on Ed's face and knew something was wrong. Ed looked around to see if anything looked out of place. Then he sees a man walking towards the wedding and he pulls a gun out.

"Gun! Stop! Everyone get down!" Ed yelled

Jessica saw the man with the gun and pulled Jayden to the ground when the man started to fire his weapon. Ed then went up and tackled the man to the ground, but he run off. Ed ran after the man. Jayden got up and saw Jessica on the ground.

"Jessica are you alright?" Jayden asked

"Kind of. My stomach is cramping. Is the baby okay?" Jessica asked in panic

"I don't know, but you're not shot?"

Jessica looked around and saw that one of groomsmen was shot.

"Not me but he is." Jessica said

"I'll be right back. I'll go check on him." Jayden said

Jayden went up to the groomsmen to take care of him while waiting for the ambulance to come. Sophie stayed with Jessica to help her stay calm. They didn't want anything happening to the baby. Jessica just hoped that her parents would get the call very soon.

~Flashpoint~

Team One was out and about with a call about shots fired at house in a quite neighborhood. They found one woman dead in her car. It was a gunshot wound to the head. They were patching things up when Jules gets a phone call. She picks up her phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Jules said

"Hey this Ed. Listen no time to talk , but shots were fired at Donna's wedding." Ed said

"Is everyone okay. Is Jesscia okay?"

"I don't know. Just hurry."

Jules hung up the phone and ran straight towards her team.

"Guys. Just got off the phone with Ed. He said made a shots fired call." Jules said

"Ed's at Donna's wedding as well as Jessica." Greg said

"That's where the shots were fired from."

Team One ran towards their cars and ran off towards the wedding. Sam looked at Jules in worry. They prayed to hope that their daughter, Jayden, and the baby were okay.

~Flashpoint~

Team One got to the ceremony and all the people were shook up. Jules and Sam looked around looking for Jessica and Jayden. They were no where to be found. Jules saw Sophie and ran up towards her.

"Hey Sophie are you okay?" Jules asked

"Yeah I'm okay. A little banged up but I'm okay." Sophie said

"Where are Jessica and Jayden? Are they okay?"

"Jessica went in an ambulance. She's fine for now, but she hit the ground hard on her back. They need to see if her and the baby are okay. They left about ten minutes ago."

Jules went into a panic state and Sam saw that and ran towards her. Sophie told Sam what she told Jules. Sam needed to be strong for the both of them. For now they had to get back to work. Later they would she how their daughter would be doing.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica laid there on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in to see if the baby was okay. Jayden sat right there next to her. He could tell that Jessica was so mad that if something happens to their daughter that she would never forgive herself.

"It's not your fault." Jayden said

"Then how is it that every time we go to an event or some other locations danger seems to happen to us? I'm not even a cop anymore and this always happens to us." Jessica said

"That's life, Jessica. You can't hide from it."

"Well I should have because now our baby could be injured. I will not forgive myself if something happens to her."

Then the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm replacing Dr. Devonis for today. She had a family emergency and won't be back for a week. So let's see how the baby is doing." the doctor said

Jessica rolled up her shirt half way so that the doctor could put the blue gel on her stomach. The ultrasound wand was on her stomach and now they could she they baby on the screen. The doctor looked all around the area to see any problems there might be with Jessica or the baby. Then he took the wand off her and then looked at the couple.

"The baby is fine. However you were putting to much stress onto the baby when you were in pain from hitting the ground. Stress and high blood pressure are two things you want to stay away from in a pregnancy. So I'll give you some medication to help with your blood pressure. I'll make the appointment for Dr. Devonis to have her see you in a month to see if anything changes." the doctor said

Jessica put her head on Jayden in relief, but she was also worried about keeping her stress under control. Stress was something that became a part of her every since she met her mother on the first day. She would have to work on that with her family and Jayden. She needed to be strong for her daughter. Just like any mother would be for their child.

~Flashpoint~

Team One has just arrested Ida Logan and Peter Greene for putting the hits on the cop families. Jules then walked with Sam down the street to their car.

"So hypothetically do you ever think of a honeymoon?" Jules asked

"Would love a honeymoon hypothetically." Sam said

"Just promise me that it won't dafres on the beach."

"Extreme hiking remote trails no out houses."

"Nice I like it."

"Oh you mean with you?"

Jules laughed at that comment. Then Jules got a text from her phone. It was from Jessica. She read it and put it back in her pocket.

"Was that her?" Sam asked

"Yeah. She's back at my house. The baby's fine to what the doctor said." Jules said

"That's a good thing. I'll drive with you so I can say goodnight to her."

Jules and Sam then went to their car and went to the SRU for a short debrief. After that they went towards Jules' house.

~Flashpoint~

Sam and Jules went into the house to find their daughter sleeping on the couch. They went up to her and Jessica felt movement on the couch which woke her up.

"Hi" Jessica said

"Hi" Sam and Jules said

"When did you guys get home?" Jessica asked

"We just got in. How are you doing?" Jules said

"I'm out of shape. You guys?"

"The same." Sam said

Jules and Sam sat down next to Jessica who seemed more depressed than they've ever seen her.

"The doctor put me on some medication to control my blood pressure. He said that the stress from today's incident could have done more damage to the baby, but it didn't. I just have to control my stress." Jessica said

"Well that's a good thing. Right?" Sam asked

"Yeah it is but I feel like I've failed at protecting my own child. To me that's not good."

"Jessica you had no control over what happen at the wedding." Jules said

"But I could have just held my balance up-"

"Honey listen your worrying to much."

"That's what a mother is suppose to do isn't it?"

"Yeah but you worry too much. Which tells us two things. One is that you're going to be a great mother to your daughter. Two you worry just about everything. Every since you left SRU and got pregnant you've been so scared the world that you want to hide. You can't hide from the world forever." Sam said

"I've always been afraid every since day once when I got kidnapped in the hotel. Now that I'm pregnant I don't want to get caught up in the violence in this city."

"I know but you can't run away from it Jessica. You have to face the fact that you are halfway through your pregnancy, starting college in September, and the baby will be here in November or December. Time will fill by so fast that you won't even know it." Jules said

Jessica started to cry and pulled her parents into a big hug.

"I'm so scared. What if I can't protect my daughter? What if something happens to Jayden or myself? I don't want to ruin my future at a family. Am I capable of doing all of this?" Jessica asked

"You can do this Jessica. You will be a great photographer, mother, and wife to Jayden. For now you take it one day at a time. You can do this. You can and you have to." Jules said

All three of them stayed on the couch together for a while. They needed to be with each other at this time. Jessica could have lost the baby, but she didn't. Still Jessica can't nothing but guilt for putting her child at danger before she's even born. She'll try harder though to be a strong mother for her. Hopefully things will go easy from here on in. Or will it


	8. Baby Shower

A month has passed since the wedding incident and today was Jessica's baby shower. Now this was for only her and all her old high school friends because this would be the last time they saw each other. Everyone was going off to different colleges. In fact Jessica and Jayden were in the mist of moving into their college dorm where they would be living and raising their daughter while going to school. Still the thought of Jessica being a good mom was still weighing on her. After what happened at Donna's wedding and how she could have lost her child due to stress was just to much for her to handle. However like her parents said she needed to be strong and ready for when the baby comes. So for now it's about right now in the present not the future of what could happen. Jessica was finishing opening her gifts with her friends. Everyone watched at how she would react to their gifts.

"Okay I would love to thank you all for coming. This really means a lot to me as it does for you guys too." Jessica thanked

"Hey we are all glad to come." Marissa said

"Yeah just because we're all going off to different schools doesn't mean we won't be there for each other." Amy said

"I'll cheer to that." Joey cheered

Everyone raised their drinks high and cheered

"Anyway thank you guys for all the great stuff. However Marissa I really want to know how you got this cool video monitor? I didn't even though these things existed." Jessica asked

"Well that's the power of technology. Let me tell you that was not easy to find. However I want to get the best for my future goddaughter." Marissa said

"I thought I was she was going to be my goddaughter." Amy argued

"Yeah you'll have to fight me over that."

Before Amy and Marissa could take the fighting even more violent, Jessica stomped her foot and it shook the floor.

"Enough! At this point I won't know who will be the godmother if you two keep on fighting! Let's have a nice time with all our friends and decide it later." Jessica complained

"Fine." Amy and Marissa said

Everyone sat back down and Jessica picked up Kate's gift which was a baby Spongebob humidifier.

"I got to tell you only you Kate can find a way to get a fun humidifier that not only my kid love, but she'll want to stare at it all day. Also she'll grow into the culture we grew up in." Jessica asked

"That's why I picked out. Why would you want something that looks so boring to look at when you can find a reason to look at everyday. Also who doesn't love Spongebob Squarepants?" Kate asked

Brain raised his hand. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked

"I don't think he looks all that cute." Brain said

"What world are you living in?" Marissa asked

Everyone laughed and then Jessica felt a kick from her stomach.

"Oh my God! Guys she's kicking!" Jessica said

Everyone got up and put their hand on her stomach.

"This is so cool!" David said

"Yeah are you excited?" Amy asked

"Yeah, but-" Jessica started

Everyone was waiting for an answer but Jessica couldn't find the words.

"Oh no. Are you having second thoughts?" Amy asked

"What? No. It's just I don't know if I'll be a good mother that's all." Jessica answered

"What are you saying? You're doing everything you can to take care of the baby even before the baby's born. How could you say you won't be a good mother after she is born?" Joey asked

Jessica paused to find the right words. Everyone sat back down to wait for her answer.

"Okay I wasn't going to tell you guys this but you know how I had give away my friend Donna at her wedding?" Jessica asked

"Yeah you told you us that some freaks tried to kill her husband while you guys were there." David said

"Yes but what Jayden and I didn't tell you guys was that I almost hurt myself and the baby."

Everyone by then was in shock. Who could blame them?

"When the shots were fired everyone panic and I fell. I was pain and I wasn't even sure if my baby was alright. When we got to the hospital the doctor said that she was fine but had I put more stress then I would have lost her." Jessica said

Jessica started crying. Joey gave her tissues.

"I should have braced myself. I was trained to do so in the SRU instead I was weak and fell. I'm suppose to be her mother and I couldn't even do that. If I couldn't protect her before she is born how am I going to protect after that?" Jessica cried

"Jessica hold up. Stop crying. From what you're doing. Saying your thought out and what your fears are tells us that you are going to be one hell of a mother. However sometimes we can't help when things like this happen. That's life. You did nothing wrong but go out and have a great time at the wedding. It was those crook's fault." Kate said

"Yeah you just feel this way because in our point of view you are already a mom. We see it in our eyes and so does everyone else. You are strong and brave. Hell you took a bullet in the shoulder and stood in front of the people who shot you. Look this feeling you have protecting your daughter and everything will pass mostly. Brain said

"What if it doesn't?" Jessica asked

"Well that's the thing. Some of it never will. That doesn't mean you can't work on it with Jayden and your family. You also have us." Amy said

Jessica got up and everyone joined in for a group hug.

"Thank you. You guys are the best. I'll miss these times we had together." Jessica said

"We'll always be friends forever." Marissa said

Everyone sat back down and it looked like all the gifts were opened until Jessica saw an envelope on the floor with her name on it.

"Hey guys did I open all your gifts? Joey?" Jessica asked

"Yeah I got you all those one piece outfits." Joey said

"Brain?"

"I got you all the diapers and food that she'll be enjoying." Brain said

"Amy?"

"I got you those Disney DVD's." Amy said

"David?"

"I got you the stroller." Brain said

"Then who gave me this?"

Everyone was puzzled

"Open it and find out." Marissa said

Jessica teared open the envelope and found a set a car keys with a note attached to it. Everyone was in shock on what just appeared in Jessica's hands. Jessica couldn't believe it either. Then she read the note out loud.

_Jessica we'll be home by the time you read this and if you are near the door go to it and open it. With those keys you know what's about to happen next._

Jessica and her friends went towards the door and opened the door to find Sam, Jules, and Jayden with a dodge grand caravan.

"No way!" Jessica yelled

Jessica went towards Jayden and hugged him. All her friends went towards the van. It was the one with the cool entertainment system and the pull out table for cool road trips.

"I don't understand. How did you afford this? We don't have the money." Jessica said

"Well uh I'll let your parents take it from here." Jayden said

Jules and Sam walked up to their daughter and hugged her.

"Guys you didn't have to do this for me." Jessica said

"We wanted to and you need it." Jules said

"It's the least we could do. After all it's also a graduation present as well." Sam said

"But you guys don't owe me anything. The love you gave me every since we met meant more to me than anything you gave me in the past."

They both reached out and took each of her hands to hold. Jessica could tell they were being serious.

"Jessica we do owe you. I should have been the one to find your mom after the party nineteen years ago. I should have realized that my father was a monster who took my daughter away from my life." Sam said

"Same here. Also I still have second thoughts on keeping you before you were born. I should have tried and get help from some of my family members who were still around. They could have helped but I didn't try. This is us being there for you now." Jules said

"We are a family. You, me, your mom, Jayden, and his parents are a family now. You are also starting college, a career, and starting your own family with your upcoming daughter with Jayden. She's going to be part of the family to. We all look after our family members everyone of us." Sam said

Jayden came up to Jessica

"Their right you know. We are a family. You, me, and our daughter are going to be a family. That's what I always wanted every since I met you. You were the one that I wanted to spend my life. I can't wait for us to be married and starting out new lives together." Jayden said

Jessica smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to marry you too. I've loved you too every since you asked me out. I wanna be with you and no else." Jessica said

Jessica waved her parents to come over and they joined in for a group hug. Jessica cried in happiness.

"I love you guys so much." Jessica cried

"We love you too." Jules and Sam said together

Jayden kissed Jessica's forehead. Then they heard a throat clearing noise and turned around to Jessica's friends near the van Jessica waved them to come.

"You know I love you guys too. Come on in." Jessica said

All of her friends came in and joined the hug. Only they wished they could stay like this forever. They would have until they heard a honk horn from a car and all looked to see the SRU team, Natalie, and Jule's family with their baby shower gifts. Ed and Greg brought their sons, Clark and Dean, and Wordy came with his daughters. Jayden's parents came along too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jules and Jessica asked together

"Yeah I thought you were debriefing and couldn't come and Wordy how did you know about the shower?" Sam asked

"Yeah Mom, Dad, why did you come?" Jayden asked

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss." Ed said

"Yeah this is for our future granddaughter." Gabriella said

Sam and Jules hugged her and Donnie

"Yeah and if you wanna laugh on how we know about the party we heard it on Facebook." Wordy confessed

Everyone laughed

"Of course because everyone is on Facebook." Natalie said

Natalie went to hug Sam and then Jessica. Then she walked over to Clark and Dean.

"Thank you for coming Clark and you must be Dean. I'm Jessica." Jessica greeted

"Nice to meet you. My dad has told me a lot about you." Dean said

"Same here and this is Jayden and my whole family."

"Can it get any bigger than this?" Clark asked

"Well it will soon."

Jayden came and felt Jessica's stomach and felt a kick from her stomach. Jayden was filled with joy and excitement. He was going to be a great father. Then Wordy's daughters came up and hugged Jessica as well as jer cousin Samantha.

"You can count on me to be there. Even though I'll be in school." Samantha said

"Hey every little bit helps." Jessica said

"Well come on everyone let's continue the shower." Greg shouted

Everyone went inside but Jessica stayed outside for a while. She took into account everything her family and friends told. That she was already a mom just by worrying for her daughter and caring for her born she was born. She just need to learn how to let go of all the fears that could come ahead in life. Some of it might not happen at all. Jessica looked at her stomach and then at her big family through the window.

"I'll be ready to be mom soon. I'll make sure of it." Jessica said

Before she went in she took out her new keys and just played with it once just to hear it honk. She laughed and went inside to continue the shower. She is having a great life at that moment.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica was finished cleaning up the mess downstairs that was from the party and went towards her room. Everything was packed up. She was moving to her dorm with Jayden this weekend. To her it only felt like yesterday when Jules took her home for the first time after seventeen years. She heard a knock on the door to find her parents in the doorway.

"It looks so much bigger now. With everything packed." Jessica said

"Yeah it's going to feel lonely not seeing you when you wake up in the morning." Jules said

"Oh come on you have dad. You won't feel that lonely."

"Yeah we'll have each other, but it won't be the same without you. You're our everything." Sam said

Jessica hugged her parents

"I know. It's also scary too." Jessica said

They pulled away to face Jessica

"What is?" Jules asked

"Moving on. I know I can't stay but it feels like it's my last week as a kid. Now I start a family and school at the same time. It's like life kicked my ass out the door all of the sudden." Jessica said

"Well thats how life is. It comes up out of no where and it grabs you by the hold and never lets go. I know for experience. It still happens to us sometimes." Sam said

They pulled in again for another hug.

"However we'll always be there for you." Jules said

"Thank you and thanks for the van. Jayden and I are going to love it." Jessica said

"Just don't go joy riding with our granddaughter in it." Sam joked

"Yeah that will never happen."

They laughed about it and hugged for so long that they felt the world had stop. Nothing could ever break that happiness or excitement they were feeling for Jessica and the baby. If they only knew what was going to happen in the near future


	9. Priority of Life: Part 1

Two months have passed and Jessica and Jayden have moved into their dorm house at Humber College Institute of Technology & Advanced Learning. It was a tough time for the both of them. Jessica had to her homework taken to her because she went on an early maternity leave and Jayden has been looking for a job to support her and their upcoming daughter. Jessica hated staying in the dorms because she was most used to having to be in class and been taught things. Now she had to figure them out on her own. Also since it is almost time for her due date she has been pacing around the dorm wondering when the time for the baby to come. For today Jayden had his usually classes in the morning and afternoon. While Jessica was stuck in the dorm waiting for her cousin, Samantha to visit her after school. Now she was on the bed talking on the phone with Jules.

"I can't deal with this anymore! I just want the baby to come out, so that I can finally be in my own classes!" Jessica shouted on the phone with her Mom

"Look sweetie, no one said it would be this easy. You only have a few weeks to go. She be here before you know it. Besides when have you ever wanted to be in class?" Jules said

"Since I could get out and get fresh air. Plus I love using my hands for the hands on experience class. I just need to find something to work on!"

"Wow! You are just like me. When I couldn't do anything while I was pregnant with you I would be climbing over the walls by now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's somewhat good. It means you'll be a great mother when it comes to a great task, but don't take it that seriously."

"I guess you're right. I mean...Ow!"

"What is it?"

Jessica got up for minute and then she felt relaxed again. It was the baby kicking, but it was a hard kicking. Jessica just brushed it off as a normal kick.

"Nothing the baby has been kicking a lot lately." Jessica answered

"Should we go to the hospital then?" Jules asked

"No I'll be fine. The pain went away."

Just when Jules was about to reply she heard the alarm go off in the locker room

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL! SUIT UP!" Winnie called out of the speaker

"Listen Jess..." Jules started

"I know Mom. Go keep the the peace. I'll talk to you soon. Say hi to dad for me." Jessica said

"I will. Bye"

"Bye"

Jessica hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time. Well at the point she couldn't take it anymore. She look at the clock and it was almost time for Samantha to get out of school. Jessica popped up from the bed.

"You know what screw it. I'm going downstairs to the lounge section. I need to get some food at the cafeteria for a change." Jessica said

Jessica got dressed and went out the door. She headed straight to the elevator when she felt this sharp pain in her stomach. She tried her hardest to stand up but she couldn't. Just then she felt something warm coming down her pants. What she felt was blood. She stared into horror and then screamed for someone to help her.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Jessica shouted

The problem was no one was in their dorms. There was a big event on the other side of the school. Then more blood came gushing out. Jessica had a light headed feeling. She fought to stay awake, but was over consumed by the darkness. Last thing she did was take out her cellphone but she never had the chance to call for help. Will anyone get to her in time?

~Flashpoint~

Right now Team One was in the worse possible position they could be in. The situation was at a vaccine center where they test deadly diseases and search for a cure. The man holding the workers and Jules hostage was a former employee of theirs. He was convinced that one of the vaccines made him sick. Hopefully the records will uncover the truth. For now it was time for Jules to talk to the suspect.

"How you holding up?" Jules asked

"I'm dying." Xavier said

"I know. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"You know, first, it was just small stuff. My muscles started twitching for no reason. I got a little numbness and tingling. Didn't think anything of it. But this disease, it moves fast. Soon, I'm not gonna be able to feed myself. I'm not gonna be able to move, or dress, or swallow. Or speak. I can handle it, so can Val. I mean that's the way it is. But Gracie, she's gonna grow up watching me lose control, one piece at a time, and waste away. She's not even gonna remember the sound of my voice." Xavier cried

"Xavier, between me and you, you don't strike me as an unstable, paranoid man. More like somebody who's trying to make sure other people don't get sick like you did."

"If I can prove that I'm right, then the money from the lawsuit will help take care of Valerie and Grace. There's nothing else that I can do for them."

"Exactly. We just want to do by their loved ones? Espcially our kids."

"You have kids?"

"A daughter. I had her when I was eighteen and that time I was a mess. My mother died and I dove into bottle after bottle until one night changed my life. I got pregnant with her, but I had to give her up. It was the first grown up choice I ever made. But ever since I got her back, she was the best thing that ever happened to me and my family. Do you have a picture of her? Of Grace?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Okay."

Xavier took off his backpack which had another gun in it and took out his cellphone. Jules took out her phone and searched for a photo of Jessica. Both of them showed their kids photos to each other.

"She's adorable. How old is she?" Jules asked

"She just turned three." Xavier said

"Aw, that's such a great age."

"Yeah and your daughter looks beautiful. She looks just like you."

Xavier started to trust Jules a little more now that they have some things in common. Then the loud speaker came on.

"All right, we've got an answer." Ed said

"Yeah, Ouellette?" Xavier asked

"Xavier. I know this isn't the answer you're hoping to hear. The vaccine is unrelated to your als. I checked everything, the ingredients list, phased trial results, safety records, chain of custody right down to your dose. I don't think the vaccine had anything to do with your als." Ouellette said

"What're you saying? You think there's no link? You're telling me there's no link?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Xavier."

"That's impossible! Come on, there's gotta be some kind of mistake, or they doctored the results or something! Right?! Ouellette?! It's the only explanation!"

"Xavier, there is nothing that happened here today that cannot be undone." Jules said

"No, no, no! Listen, I'm not paranoid. Okay, I've read about these cover-ups, right? They doctored their file or they deleted something, or they paid people off."

~Flashpoint~

Meanwhile...

Samantha was walking towards the dorms when she saw Jayden coming back from his class. He got out a bit early to check on Jessica.

"Jayden! Over here!" Samantha shouted

Samantha ran over to Jayden and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Samantha! What are you doing here?" Jayden said

"I wanted to hang out with Jessica because she's getting to bored on her own. They really can't make her go to class?" Samantha asked

"That's the rules. Don't know why, but it's just is what it is."

Jayden and Samantha walked into the dorms and when they entered they saw a puddle in the middle of the floor.

"Great! You guys don't have janitors here?" Samantha asked

"We do but they're at the event on the other side of the school." Jayden said

When walking towards it then soon realized that it wasn't a puddle of water. It was a pool of blood. It looked like drops of blood coming from above. When looking up they saw a huge bloody red spot that was dripping of blood. Jayden and Samantha looked at each other and then realized the horror that was happening. They dropped their things and raced to the stairs to the floor where the room was. When reaching the floor they saw Jessica near the elevators out cold. They both ran to her side.

"Jessica! Wake up! Please wake up!" Jayden screamed

"Please don't die on us! Jessica! We got to call for help!" Samantha shouted

"You get a hold of 911 and I'll call our parents!"

Samantha called 911 and assets them on what the situation was. Jayden kept dialing Sam and Jules number but no one picked up. He had to keep calling them. He stared at his fiancee and thought about his upcoming daughter.

"I can't lose you both! You girls are my whole world!" Jayden cried

~Flashpoint~

Back to incident at Vaccine Center...

"Drop your weapon." Jules ordered

"There's no way I would've got through if they knew the real truth. You did this to me." Xavier shouted

"Xavier, put your weapon down now! Drop your weapon!"

One of the assistants grabbed for the backpack that Xavier had put down and reached for the gun.

"You let him go!" one of the assistants said while holing the gun

"Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon right now!" Jules ordered

A shot was fired and then the whole place went up in a white smoke. Suddenly the alarms went off and the doors locked themselves, so that no one could leave the room.

"Spike?" Ed asked

"Lockdown should happen automatically. Sounds like it just did." Spike said

"Jules! Jules! Jules! Jules, status! Come on, Jules. Jules, status." Sam yelled

Then Sam's phone begins to ring. He looks down and it's a text from Jayden. It read '911! EMERGENCY!' and then he dialed Jayden's phone. Jayden picked up the phone.

"Jayden what's going on?" Sam asked

"It's Jessica! There's so much blood! The paramedics got here and they said it might be Placenta praevia! If we don't her to the hospital soon she and the baby will die!" Jayden yelled

Sam heard in horror that his daughter was going through a gruesome labor. What he didn't know was that everyone on Team One heard that conversation. Everyone looked at each other in shock and they didn't know what to do. First Jules is in danger from a deadly disease and now Jessica is bleeding to death. What will anyone do and will everyone survive on this day of horror?


	10. Priority of Life: Part 2

It was bad enough when Jessica was bleeding to death, now Jules is facing life and death at the same time. Sam just thought about the thought of losing his whole family in one day. Jules, Jessica, and even his unborn granddaughter. He just couldn't bear to think about it. So after some time getting the information sunk in his head he answered Jayden.

"Listen head to the hospital and call everyone to go with you. Jules and I will be there as soon as we can." Sam said

"Okay. Stay safe and hurry!" Jayden said

Sam hung up the phone and looked in the lab room. He saw no one in sight.

"Jules, status. What's your status?" Ed asked

Jules got up and saw a piece of glass in her arm. She pulled it out and held her arm tight.

"Puncture wound. There's a piece of shrapnel. It hit an artery." Jules said

"Keep pressure on it. I need to get in there now." Sam said

"Easy, Sam, easy." Ed said

"We gotta know what we're dealing with here."

"We got a major spill. The refrigeration unit broke open. The bullet must have hit the HP vapor generator." Rose said

"How much filiform was stored in there?" Spike asked

"At least twenty units."

"And at room temperature it thaws, right? And the spores become airborne. The pathogen meter's 900 and rising."

"The good news is the lockdown itself accelerates the vent. It should bring the pathogen levels down under control."

Jules looked around the room and she heard no vents being turned on.

"No, it won't. The vents aren't on." Jules said

"The venting system must've been knocked off-line when Xavier sabotaged the power generator." Spike said

"'Kay, Raf I need you in that vent room now." Ed said

"I'm on my way." Raf said

"Ed, we gotta go in. I'm suiting up now." Sam said

Sam looked at Jules and wondered if he should tell her about Jessica's condition. Knowing that there is nothing they can do, the best thing to do was to tell her the truth.

"Okay Jules. Sniper breathing like we practiced. Now Jules listen I need you to stay calm. Jessica is at the hospital having an emergency delivery." Sam said

"WHAT?! Sam you need to leave and see if she'll pull through and what about the baby?" Jules cried

"Jules there's nothing we can do. You need to stay calm and lower your blood pressure. Our families are with her. Besides because she's our daughter, she's strong enough to handle anything."

"Okay. We just need to get help in here soon or we'll all be in danger."

Sam went to get suited up and Jules just stared into space. She couldn't lose her daughter and she can't die on her. Both women are fighting for their lives.

~Flashpoint~

At the hospital the front door crashed open and on the gurney was Jessica. Jayden and Samantha were beside her and had to let go to let the doctors treat her. The doctors lifted Jessica off the gurney and onto the hospital bed.

"Twenty Year Old Female, Massive Bleeding On The Scene! Also Eight and a Half Months Pregnant! We need to call the blood bank and get all the type o blood we have!" the doctor yelled

They hooked up the IVs and got the medicine into Jessica's system. As soon as they got the blood they brought the ultrasound in and look to see if the baby is alive.

"Please tell me the baby is okay." Jayden said

"The baby is fine, but is in a lot of distress. We need to head to the OR and get Jessica ready for a C-Section." the doctor said

"What about Jessica? Will she live?" Samantha asked

The doctor took Jayden and Samantha to a corner and told them the truth

"I'm going to be very blunt here. Because of the amount of blood she lost it's a fifty/fifty chance she'll make it." the doctor said

Jayden and Samantha started crying and hugged each other

"Look I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she lives. I need to take her up to surgery now." the doctor said

The doctor walked away with his team and Jessica. They watched as they disappeared into the OR wing. Then Jayden and Samantha heard some familiar voices.

"Kids!"

They both turned around and saw their parents and friends and family along with them.

"What's going on? How's Jessica?" Donnie asked

"They just took her into surgery, but it's very bad." Samantha said

"What about the baby?" Marissa asked

"We don't know. I can't believe this is happening. I could lose my whole family!" Jayden cried

Jayden's parents hugged him tightly

"You can't think like that! You need to be strong for the both them" Gabriella said

Everyone looked at the OR doors praying for the both of them to stay alive. Both Jessica and her baby needed to stay together. Inside the doctors are working on Jessica when her heart rate flatlines.

"V-Fib! Charge to 200! Clear!" the doctor shouted

Everyone cleared and shocked Jessica. Nothing changed.

"Still V-Fib! Charged to 250! Clear!"

They shocked her and still nothing happened

"Keep doing compressions. We have one minute to get the baby out then we need to work on Jessica. Come on Jessica! You can fight this!" the doctor shouted

~Flashpoint~

Jessica woke up in a white room. She looked everywhere but there was nothing in site. She got up and walked around the room.

"Where am I?" Jessica said

Then she put her hand on her stomach and she felt a flat surface

"What? Where's my baby? Where is she?"

"She's okay" a woman said

Jessica turned around and saw a woman in white from the distance. The woman began to walk towards Jessica.

"Who are you? Where's my daughter?" Jessica asked

"My sweet child everything is alright. My god you look just like your mother." the woman said

The woman touch Jessica face and Jessica felt a similar feeling when her mom touched her check. After staring at her she only said one word.

"Grandma?" Jessica asked

"Yes my child. You're safe now." she said

Jessica hugged her grandmother and cried. This was the first time she ever met her grandmother. Well in spirit anyway, but it was still a great feeling.

"Wait though, you're dead. Does that mean..." Jessica asked

"No! You're not dead. That choice is up to you, but listen we don't have much time. Your mother is in trouble and you need to be by her side."

"Well how can I if we're spirits. People can just walk through us."

"It doesn't matter. Look you love your mother and father with all your heart. Use that feeling and be with them in spirit."

Jessica look at her grandmother and thought it over. Then she made a decision.

"Take me to her." Jessica said

They both disappeared into a white light and appeared in the vaccine room where Jules is in the middle of battling for her life. It was up to Jessica to reach towards her mother and help her with this fight.

~Flashpoint~

"Jules, slow your breath, okay? Count it out, keep your heart rate real low." Sam said

Jules looked up and felt lightheaded from the amount of blood she lost. Plus all she could think about was her daughter on whether she was alive or not. She then looked at Xavier.

"Xavier we're running out of time." Jules said

Then Jules just passed out on the floor.

"Jules? Jules? Jules!" Sam yelled

Jessica saw her mother collapsed and ran towards here

"Mom! Wake up! Come on wake up!" Jessica yelled

However Jules didn't hear her.

"Xavier, she needs medical attention, okay? You all do. You need to let everybody out now. Xavier! How can this possibly help you?" Sam said

"Okay! Okay! Okay! They can go, but he stays." Xavier said

"They can't walk, Xavier! They need our help." the male assistant

You're staying!

Jules, I'm on my way.

Sam walked into the room and walked towards the people. Then from out of no where he could have sworn to have seen his daughter next to Jules. He looked hard and then he could tell she was with them in spirit. Sam walked towards the woman with the broken leg and helped her out. Sam made sure that priority of life was observed.

"Sarge is that you?" Jules asked through her earpiece

"Hey, Jules, you stay with me. Yeah, you hang in there, okay?" Greg said

"I couldn't get through to him."

"No, you did everything you could, you hear me? You did everything you could. You do me proud. You just hang on. Jules, you just hang on."

Jules then shut her eyes. Jessica shook her mom and nothing happened.

"Mommy please don't leave me. You have dad, the team, our families, and I waiting for you. Also you need to meet your granddaughter. Please wake up! I love you! Wake up!" Jessica yelled

Jessica cried next to Jules and then remembered something she heard once. The best way to lift people's spirits is to sing like an angel. Knowing that there's angels all around us. Jessica got up and started singing. When she did it felt like everyone connected to her heard her singing. At the vaccine center and the hospital, everyone she loved heard her voice.

_"The day we met, Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start,I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_... beats fast, Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer"_

Jules opened her eyes saw her daughter in front of her. Jessica kneeled down and touched her mother's check. They both cried.

"I'll be waiting for you. Stay strong." Jessica said

Jessica then disappeared from thin air. Jules knew it was time for her to stay strong. She needed to stay alive for her and everyone else who loved her.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica was back in the white room with her grandmother. They both hugged each other.

"So what happens now?" Jessica asked

"It's time for you to return sweetheart. You need to be there for your daughter and your family. I will always be with you in spirit. If you ever want to see me again, all you have to do is dream about me." her grandmother said

"I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too, Jessica."

Just then Jessica started to fade away but before she did she wanted to know one thing.

"Can I at least know your name?" Jessica asked

"Esme. My name is Esme. Bye sweetheart." Esme said

"Bye Grandma."

Just like that she returned to her body, which made her heart rate return to normal.

"She's back! Okay let's work on her now that the baby is out!" the doctor said

~Flashpoint~

"Xavier, it's done. Help me up. Xavier! Xavier, Rose confessed. She confessed! She confessed. There were safety issues. RDA gave you a tainted vaccine, okay? Gave you a tainted vaccine. She, she admitted She admitted to the cover-up. She did. Now you have to go. The decontamination chamber only works for two, so I want you to go now. We have to get outta here. We have to go. You go first." Jules said

"You go first; I'm already sick. Come on." Xavier said

Both men got Jules to her feet and headed straight for the door

"God, I'm so sorry."

Both Jules and the assistant got into the chamber and waited for the germs to dissolve

"Raf, Xavier's still not out. Come on, come on." Ed said

"Almost there." Raf said

"Be ready, guys, she's lost a lot of blood." Sam said

Suddenly Raf found the codes to get the vents to turn on

"I got it." Raf said

"Get her outta there. Let's go, let's go! Come on, Jules, come on." Ed said

"We're gonna give you an IV and then we're gonna get you to the hospital." the paramedic said

Team One just stood by while they saw the paramedics worked on Jules. They also saw the Rose the manager get fired and questioned for her actions. Sam then took off his ear piece and spoke to Jules.

"I love you. You're going to be okay, Jules" Sam said

~Flashpoint~

Jessica woke up to a sleeping bunch of people. She saw her relatives on the floor sleeping and by her bedside was Jayden. She taped Jayden on the hand for him to wake up.

"Jessica?" Jayden said

"Yes Jayden. I'm alive." Jessica said

Jayden kissed Jessica so hard that they didn't want that kiss to end. Jayden started crying which woke everyone up. They saw Jessica awake.

"Jessica!" everyone said

"Oh my God! Don't pull that stunt on me again!" Samantha yelled

"There is no way you are leaving us again!" Marrisa yelled

"Guys relax and stop yelling! Now what happened? Where's the baby?" Jessica said

"She's doing so well. She's very healthy and she's seven pounds eleven ounces. Strong just like her mother." Jayden said

Jessica started to cry. She needed to see her daughter. But realized she went through massive surgery. She couldn't move.

"Jessica relax. You had a major surgery." Gabriella said

"I know, but I need to see her! I need to see Renesmee!" Jessica said

Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Did she just call her daughter the name from a fairy tale book?

"Renesmee?" Jayden asked

"I'll tell you about it later. Can I see her?" Jessica asked

"Yes, I'll go get her."

Jayden left to go get their daughter. Samantha sat down next to her and looked at her cousin in shock.

"So why did you call your daughter Renesmee?" Samantha asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jessica said

"Try us." Richard said

"Okay."

Jessica started to tell her family about her crazy out of body experience. She met her grandmother for the first time and sent her to help Jules fight for her life. She used her singing to lift everyone's spirits including Jules. Then she came back to her body and said to her grandmother goodbye. It was a lot for her family to process.

"See I knew you people thought I was crazy." Jessica said

"No! I believe you! Esme was our mother's name. Your grandmother." Richard said

"So you named her after grandma and after a fairy tale character?" Samantha asked

Richard smack Samantha in the head for that comment

"What I was just asking?" Samantha said

"Well yes to both, but there was more to it than that. I literally died and I felt I was an angel helping my mother to safety. Also knowing grandma was watching over me this whole time made me believe in her love in spirit. That love spirit made me reborn again. I was reborn to love and watch over my family. Especially my daughter. Her name is means rebirth and respectively loved. She will always be loved by her family and friends. Plus she'll have her great grandmother looking after her always." Jessica explained

Everyone cried at what she said. It meant a lot of sense now that she explained it all. Then Jayden appeared with a little pink bundle in his arms.

"I wouldn't change it for the world. It's a perfect name for our daughter." Jayden said

Jessica saw Jayden walk towards her with the baby. He passed the baby over to her and she looked down upon her. Jessica started to cry again.

"Hi Renesmee. I felt like I've been waiting my whole life just to meet you." Jessica said

Renesmee opened her eyes and looked up towards her parents. She let out a big yawn and then smiled briefly at them. Jessica and Jayden did a pretty good job. Then they heard a knock on the door. Everyone looked up and saw Team One there except for Jules.

"So can we meet the young one?" Ed asked

"Yes can I see my granddaughter?" Sam asked

Jessica nodded

"Renesmee, meet your Grandpa Sam." Jessica said

Jessica passed Renesmee over to her dad and Sam just looked at his granddaughter with so much love in his heart. The baby fell right back to sleep.

"How is mom?" Jessica asked

"She had an accident, but I get the feeling you know don't you?" Sam asked

"Yeah and I won't say why again."

Everyone laughed

"Listen we need to head back to SRU and fill out our report. We'll be back soon! Bye!" Spike said

"Bye" Everyone said

With that Team One left to deal with Dr. Toth. What will happen now that Jules and Sam are exposed?

~Flashpoint~

At the SRU Greg and Dr. Toth were talking about his suspension order. For keeping Jules and Sam's relationship a secret Greg broke the promise he kept to Dr. Toth. Now it was time to face the music.

"I confronted you with your suspension, you agreed to it. But when you saw your people out there were at risk, what'd you do? You went high-noon on me, at great risk to your chances of getting your job back. Now, why is that?" Dr. Toth asked

Then Ed came into the briefing room and became part of the conversation

"You saw what happened out there. Priority of life was observed." Ed said

"Today it was. We don't know about tomorrow." Dr. Toth said

Ed looked at the papers that were for Greg and he was angry

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Ed said

"Your sergeant's suspension orders." Dr. Toth said

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I've seen this team, I've read the reports."

"You don't see what this team does, you don't live the job. Sam and Jules? That was the right call."

"You can't say that." Greg said

"It was the right call because it was your call, and that's why we're here, and that's why we're Team One. So don't come in here and tell me otherwise."

Then Spike, Raf, and Sam came into the room and confronted Dr. Toth

"Okay. So here's the thing: I like this team. I like your sergeant, I trust him. The problem is he doesn't trust himself. Team One is off of probation as of today. Regarding Callaghan and Braddock, based on what I've seen today, I will make a personal appeal to the chief to reverse his decision to split them up. Until that time, they will remain on Team One." Dr. Toth said

"Thank you." Greg said

Dr. Toth then looked at Sam

"How are they?" Dr. Toth asked

"Stable, sir. They'll be alright." Sam said

"I'm glad to hear it."

Dr. Toth then looked at Greg

"Sergeant Parker, you have some thinking to do. I'm gonna give you one week to decide if you wanna continue to lead this team. Your team trusts your judgment, so do I. One week." Dr. Toth said

Then Dr. Toth walked away and left the SRU

"So Go to the gun range, use this for target practice? Then we can visit little Renesmee later? What do you think?" Ed asked

Greg grabbed the papers from Ed and then he started to walk away

"No, Eddie. Not just yet." Greg said

The guys just looked as he walked away with the papers in his hands. Was he really going to take the suspension or will he side with Team One as always?

~Flashpoint~

Jessica slept in the bed for hours after her surgery. Then she felt a poke on the shoulder. She opened her eye and saw her mother in a wheelchair with her dad.

"Oh my God! Mom!" Jessica said

Jessica hugged her mother and father. The whole family was back together again.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Jules said

"Yeah I'm okay but you almost died as well." Jessica said

"But because I had you and your father by my side, nothing could make me fall into the darkness. Besides I haven't gotten the chance to meet my granddaughter yet."

Jessica rolled Renesmee from the baby bed and picked her up. She then gave her to Jules.

"Hi Renesmee! It's your Grandma Jules!" Jules said

"You did a great job, Jessica." Sam said

"Thank you! Now my life can't get much better than this." Jessica said

The three of them stared down at the new addition to the family. Even though Jessica was still young when she had a baby, she learned that nothing can be more perfect than a loving family to wake up to. The horror was over and now they can a new beginning with Renesmee.


	11. Slow Burn

It's been a full week since Jessica and Jules got out of the hospital. Jessica and Jayden finally took their daughter home from the hospital. She was perfectly health and was a happy baby. Jessica is now the new protective mom and she proved it when they brought her home. Her friends kept asking about the godparent situation and holding the baby. She flipped and the ran off like a cloud of dust. It was new for her and Jayden to be parents. They knew it was going to be a tough journey but they knew they could do it together. It was morning time and Jayden and Jessica woke up next to each other.

"Life couldn't get any better than this." Jayden said

"Yeah I know what you mean. We have a family of our own and can live in peace now." Jessica said

"Now all we have to do is make it official."

Jayden sat on the bed next to her and Jessica looked puzzled

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked

"I'm saying I don't want to wait any longer of having to be each other's fiancee. I want Renesmee to have married parents and I know you feel the same way. I'm saying we should get married today!" Jayden said

Jessica looked at him in shock

"Are you out of your mind? We can't just get married just like that! What about our families?" Jessica asked

"They'll be there." Jayden said

"No they won't and we can't everyone including us will be at the traditional picnic gathering today."

"That's what I mean! What a better way then to have it out in the open with everyone we love there! I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband. Let's get married today at the picnic gathering."

Jessica looked down for a minute to gather her thoughts on all this. Then she kissed Jayden and smiled.

"Okay! Let's get married!" Jessica said

"We'll need help though." Jayden said

"I have that taken care of. I'll call our friends and my cousins to help us out."

Then they heard the baby monitor going off. They both moaned and looked at each other.

"Your turn!" they both said and laughed

They got up to prepared for the day and to help their daughter get ready for their parent's wedding.

~Flashpoint~

On the other side of the city Sam and Jules were waiting to hear from the chief at SRU. The chief would decide if they would stay on the same team or not. The wait was unbearable for them both. Sam handed Jules a water bottle to relax herself.

"Thanks. I guess that was our last call for team one as we know it." Jules said

"We don't know that." Sam said

"Yes, we chief already made his decision."

"And is making a personal appeal to overturn it."

"It's the chief we're talking about."

Sam looked at his watch

"Yeah, well, not long now. We still haven't talked about it." Sam said

"Which one of us leaves." Jules asked

"Maybe it's me. I'm ready to lead a team of my own."

"Yeah, but there's no vacancies for SRU team leaders."

Sam stayed silent for a minute. Wondering if he should say the next thing to Jules or not. She was going to hear it sooner or later.

"I wasn't going to tell you or Jessica this but I don't want to lie to you both. My dad called." Sam said

"What?" Jules said in shock

"He called me from the prison they sent him a while back. I screamed at him saying why he would call me. It wasn't until I calmed down the real reason he called."

"To say he was sorry for ruining our lives?"

"Far from it. He said there's a position overseas for me if I wanna take it.

"Where?"

"Does it matter? It's not like I'm going to listen to him anyway."

"If you could would you take it?"

"I don't wanna take it. I have you, Jessica, and our entire family here where I want to be. Plus we have our new granddaughter Renesmee to look out for on the weekends."

They both laughed

"I can't believe where all ended up. Who would have thought that the daughter I gave up would turn out to be ours. She finds us and our family is the best that has happened for her. We became even closer after finding out who she was to us. Now that we are truly together I never want to lose all that we have. With all the hell we went through and what we all went through we deserve some damn peace." Jules said

"Well if all turns out good at the end of the day we will have the peace we deserve." Sam said

Sam and Jules hugged each other. Their embrace lasted for what had seemed like minutes to hours. They hope that their prayer will come true.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica and her cousins, Jayden, and all of their friends were out doing some shopping for the surprise wedding. Along the way they came across a beautiful dress shop. So they all decided to get Jessica's dress and Jayden's tux there. Jessica came out of the dressing room with a short white lace dress on. It covered her knees and she wanted it that length so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Jessica you look so beautiful." Kate said

"Beautiful? She look radiant!" Amy said

"Thank you guys!" Jessica said

Jayden came out in his tux and he saw Jessica in her dress. He went up to his future bride.

"I know I'm not suppose to look but you look amazing." Jayden said

"You look very handsome in your tux." Jessica said

"Aw!" Brain said

Jessica looked at her friend and was like 'really?'. Renesmee smiled from her stroller as she her mother in her dress. Jayden looked at the both of them.

"Are you having any doubts?" Jayden asked

"I thought I was at the beginning when we just decided to do it. But now..." Jessica started

Everyone now looked at her in a confused look

"Jessica what's on your mind? Are you thinking of holding it off?" Samantha asked

Jessica looked at her cousin in shock

"No of course not! It's just I never thought I see myself having this life. It just never came to my head while I was in foster care." Jessica said

"What are you saying?" Marissa asked

Jessica sat down and everyone joined in a circle. She took her daughter and put her in her arms. She stared at her for a minute and then looked up at everyone.

"At the beginning for me it was always about trying to figure out who I was as a person. Along the way it became a situation between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step while living from a house with unwanted kids. Like literally, stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal. However going what I've been through I don't want to be normal ever. I've had to face death and loss and pain. I've also never felt stronger with all of you by my side for support. Now with this little one I have something to live and fight for. I know now that I need to be on the path of who I want to become. A photographer, a mother, a wife, and a best friend. That's all I want now." Jessica said

Everyone cried and tell all came together for one big hug. Then as they came apart Jayden looked at Jessica.

"So it's not just about me?" Jayden asked with humor

Everyone laughed

"No I'm afraid not." Jessica said

She then looked at her watch and saw the time it was. It was getting close to the time of the family picnic.

"Shoot! We have to go!" Jessica said

"Okay let's get dressed and buy everything!" Samantha said

Everyone got up and Jayden and Jessica looked at each other one more time before bolting back into the dressing rooms.

~Flashpoint~

It was such a beautiful day for the family picnic. All of the families were here including Woody's family. Jessica, Jayden, and the whole crew arrived to welcome everyone to the picnic. Everyone got to see Renesmee for the first time. Woody's daughters were such in awe of the baby. I think if they had there way they would have kept the baby as a new sibling. Jessica held on to Renesmee while standing next to Jules holding Izze.

"Are you guys going to hear from the chief soon?" Jessica asked

"Yes that's suppose to be today." Jules said

"If there was anything I could do to help..."

Jules stopped her daughter

"You don't have to worry about anything. What you should be worried about is your family." Jules said

"Uh mom you are my family." Jessica said

"Yes I am but now you have a new family of your own. With Renesmee and Jayden. You guys are going to need to look after each other."

"What about you and dad? What if you guys get fired? I would feel responsible for all of this."

Sam walked up to Jessica and Jules and said what he wanted to say

"You are not responsible for what is happening. Your mom and I made the mistake and now we are taking credit for our actions. Someone was going to find out either way. I mean I'm surprised the boss kept it quiet all this time. Jessica we know that you care for us but right now it's time for you to change your priorities. We'll always be here no matter what happens. But as of this point on it's all about this little muffin right here." Sam said

Sam tickled his granddaughter and Renesmee laughed.

Greg was on the phone when he fingered Jules and Sam to come speak to him. Everyone was waiting to hear the outcome of this situation. Would they be fired or be separated into different teams? From the look on there faces I think everyone just threw those ideas out the window.

"That's it? That's how you guys That's that's all? Now if it isn't obvious, these two have been cleared by the chief to stay on team one, despite what they decide to do in their free time." Greg said

Jessica gave Renesmee to Jayden and ran to hug her parents. Everyone joined in a group circle.

"Thank you." Sam said

"No, Sam, thank you. We usually get to choose our teammates. But in your case, we had greatness thrust upon us. Proud to have you here." Greg said

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Greg then looked at Jules next.

"Jules, you're my right hand, you are my heart, and you teach me something everyday."

He then looked at Jessica next.

"Jessica you are like a daughter to me. You are the best thing that every happened to this group. You are there for all of us no matter what."

Raf was the next one on the list.

"Raf You've seen what the job can be, right?"

"I have." Raf said

"Well, you're a fast learner and you're gonna make this team even stronger."

Up next was Wordy.

"Wordy, a day doesn't go by where I don't miss you."

"You too." Wordy said

Spike was next

"Spike Ti voglio bene come se tu fossi mio figlio."

"Boss" Spike said

Greg then looked at everyone that was around him

"Look, you guys are my family" Greg started

Greg then walked away from the group. Everyone was confused.

"I got it." Ed said

Ed and Greg went to a tree to talk what was up. Jessica and Jayden looked at the group of young people and signaled them to head back to the car. It was time for the surprise wedding.

"Hey mom can I borrow dad for a minute?" Jessica asked

"Sure." Jules said

Sam walked with Jessica and the whole group to the car. What seemed like forever for the kids to come back Jayden was the first one to appear in front of their family and friends in his white suit.

"Thank you all for coming today. I would like to say how happy I am to be here with you all. To celebrate to the true meaning of being a family. However with the help of our family members and friends Jessica and I decided to make this day a little bit more special." Jayden said

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Gabriella asked her son

Jayden pointed straight ahead and everyone looked behind him to see what was up. Everyone was in shock of what they saw. Jessica in her white lace dress with her father by her side. Samantha was behind her along with Jessica's friends as the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Jules looked in awe at her daughter wearing her dress. Renesmee with her grandmother watched to see what was about to unfold.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are getting married today!" Jayden said

Everyone was so happy and started clipping. Then Jessica and Sam started down back to the picnic area with the everyone else behind them following. Jules then joined in with Sam giving their daughter away. Now that they were at the end of the walk they gave Jessica a kiss good luck and I love you to her. Jessica then kissed her daughter on the cheek and hugged her parents. She then went up to Jayden to begin the ceremony. Except there was one problem.

"Oh no! In all the preparation we forget to get someone to marry us!" Jessica said

Everyone then was worried what to do next. Then a very happy Greg decided to come up and do the ceremony for them.

"Considered this as a way to show you how much we all care about you and Jayden. Now let's get started!" Greg said

Everyone then started to cheer as the ceremony was about to begin

We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Jayden and Jessica in marriage. Who gives this woman to be married today?" Greg started

"We do" Sam and Jules said

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and their desire to love each other for life is what we are celebrating here today. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner."

Jessica and Jayden were ready to say their vows to each other. Holding each others hands and saying 'I love you' under their breaths. Everyone at that point was crying.

"I, Jayden take you Jessica to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." Jayden said

"I, Jessica take you Jayden to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." Jessica said

"Jayden and Jessica I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness." Greg said

Samantha and Brain then came forward to give the rings to the happy couple

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." Greg said

Jayden then took Jessica's hand

"I Jayden, take thee, Jessica to be my wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband/Wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Then Jessica held Jayden's hand out

"I Jessica, take thee Jayden, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband/wife, for as long as we both shall live." Jessica said

Then Jayden and Jessica looked at Greg

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today." Greg said

Everyone smiled and was handing out tissues to everyone. There was so much crying that it could fill the lake that was right next to them.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" Greg finished

Jessica and Jayden kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone started to clap and cheer for the happy couple. Their parents all came up and hugged their children for their marriage. This was a new beginning for Jessica. She was now married with a beautiful daughter. She had her parents and her family by her side and she could finally leave her terrible past behind her. Sam and Jules could stay together and work on the same team. Greg decided that there was no other place would rather be than here with his team. Everyone came together for a family photo. Knowing how special this moment was everyone realized life was never going to be better then this.


End file.
